Uzumaki Naruto: Yogen no Ko
by Tango Charlie
Summary: Follow the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, as he leaves his village for three years to become stronger to fight his foes and protect all that which is precious to him. Will he be able to fulfill his destiny as the child of prophesy or will he fall to the countless foes. Naru/Harem Good Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WRITE FANFICTION?**

**XXX**

Uzumaki Naruto, 13 years old Shinobi of the Leaf, was lying on his hospital bed, arms folded behind his back, eyes closed. It would almost appear as if he was sleeping. But in reality, he was doing something he didn't really do very often.

He was thinking.

The number one hyperactive blonde knucklehead was thinking about his current situation. He had been bested in combat and left to die by his supposed best friend and now traitor to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. The only reason he was alive was because his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, had arrived in time to carry him back to Konoha for immediate treatment.

After a few hours of surgery and then just another few hours of recovery, Naruto was awake and accepting visitors, mostly thanks to the Kyuubi residing inside of him. Most of his friends visited him, the rookie nine along with Team Gai. Of course this was with the exception of people who were with him on the mission, who were all injured nearly critically, bar Shikamaru, who just had a broken finger. Even Gaara and his siblings visited him, though suspicially Temari was extra nice to him, he wondered why.

Also a constant presence on Naruto's bedside was Haku, the Hyoton wielding girl he had rescued on his first C-Rank turned A-Rank, who had become very good friends (perhaps more) with Naruto. Along with Haku, another girl who stayed by his side was Isaribi, who herself was getting treated in the hospital by the Godaime. Isaribi had a background much similar to his and Gaara's. It was made worse by the fact that Amachi had used her as a tool to further his experiments and forced her to kill many people. He and Isaribi had also become good friends over the time they had spent together in Konoha.

But for Naruto the most striking meeting was with Sakura, his** former** crush, he had expected Sakura to sympathize with him or at least not blame him for failing the mission. But his worst fear was that she would actually _blame_ him for failing the mission, for failing to save her so called '_true love'. (1)_

What he had never expected was for Sakura to not only forgive him for breaking his promise, but also promising herself to never be a hindrance anymore. She said she would also train hard to help him bring their teammate back. Naruto was quite surprised by Sakura's behavior, but didn't give it much further thought. After all what she said was quite true, Sakura had never been usefull in any mission.

Since becoming a Genin, Naruto and his team had faced lethal problems in almost every mission they had taken. Nevertheless Naruto had always pulled out some unpredictable trick and turned the day into their favor. He had saved Haku from near death and provided her a home in Konoha. He had saved his teammates from certain death by Orochimaru, although he was unable to prevent the snake from applying the Curse Mark. He had protected his Village from the One Tailed Beast, Shukaku, by defeating Gaara. He had saved Tsunade Senju from death at the hand of Yakushi Kabuto, and helped bring her back to Konoha as the Godaime. He had defeated a Jounin ranked opponent, albeit with help from Sasuke, Aoi Rokusho and completed his mission to protect Idate, allowing him to win the race, he had faced another of the swordsmen, Kurosuki Raiga and knocked him off the cliff, after which he committed suicide, Hell he had protected Takigakure from an invasion, after which he got a free pass to enter the village as pleased (Of course it was as long as he didn't threaten village security) And after so many successes, he just couldn't stomach the fact that he had actually failed at something. It was almost like all his insecurities from a year ago (before he was Genin) had come back to haunt him in, in his eyes, the most important mission of his life. He had failed to help a friend; he had failed to protect his **best **friend from nosediving into darkness.

So he made promise. He made a promise to himself that he would save Sasuke, no matter what!

**XXX**

"Yo."

"Hey Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled with a bright smile, happy to see the person who taught him the Rasengan. Plus, Naruto had to admit, hanging out with the Toad Sage was pretty fun.

Jiraiya gained a tick mark at the 'affectionate' nickname from Naruto "Damn it Gaki ! Stop calling me that! " Regaining his composure he continued "Anyways I have some very good news for you. "

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked with barely contained excitement.

"Well Naruto, you're in luck, because I have chosen **YOU** *imagine dramatic finger pointing* as **MY** apprentice!"

Naruto gaped dumbfounded at Jiraiya for a few moments before he shot up from his bed "Really! Oh man, now you've got to teach me all those awesome justu's of yours!" He said and sighed dreamily.

"Now Now Gaki, hold your horses, there is a catch in all this" Jiraiya said seriously.

Deflating a bit at that Naruto replied "Oh yeah…What is it?" 'The leech will probably ask for money or for me to perform my Sexy jutsu'

However Naruto's childish thoughts were smashed by Jiraiya's reply.

"You have to leave Konoha for three years. We will go on a Training Trip around the Elemental Nations" Seeing Naruto getting ready to explode in anger, he quickly continued " Now I understand that you will miss your friends and home very much, but think about this; You will have become **very **powerful by the end of this trip. This is very necessary because according to my spy network, the Akatsuki will begin moving in three years or so, and the organization consists of only **S-Rank** missing Nins, so you need to be powerful enough to defeat them. And if you are wondering why we can't do this in Konoha, the reason is that I have to maintain my spy network, which cannot be done in Konoha. And in all fairness Gaki, Three years isn't really that long of a time. So…..what say?"

Naruto wanted to yell, he really did, but pondering over what Jiraiya had said, he realized that this trip was really necessary. He had seen how powerful Itachi Uchiha was, it took only one look at his mutated Sharingan for Sasuke to go into a coma. Thinking long and hard Naruto finally replied "Alright Jiraiya-Sensei, I accept."

Grinning at that and the fact that Naruto had _finally _called him _sensei_ Jiraiya said "GREAT! I will inform Tsunade. Ya know, even in case you had refused, Tsunade had decided to make this an official mission, so in reality you had no escape. "Ignoring the colorful words from his new disciple he continued" You have one month to do…whatever it is you need to do. We will leave then.

"Great, I'll be ready"

Just as he was leaving Jiraiya abruptly stopped "Oh! And Gaki? "

"Hmm?"

"Since we are leaving for a long time, you might want to get some private time with your 'Ice-hime', she's quite the beauty, I tell you, not to mention the soft spoken purple haired beauty you have become great friends with." He said with a lecherous grin and jumped away.

Naruto didn't particularly understand what Jiraiya meant by that. Sure Haku and Isaribi had become great friends with him over the time, but he would spend time with all of his friends, right?

**XXX**

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Haku was humming to herself as she made her way to Naruto's apartment house, which in reality was just two floors above hers. Ever since she had arrived in Konoha, she had been in awe at how different the situation was from Mizu no Kuni. There the bloodline wielding people were vilified and hated and she had heard that recently the Mizukage had also started opposing the Clans, especially after the attack from the Kaguya Clan, which in itself was very strange.

15 years ago, not one, not two, but the whole clan had been plagued by the 'Tainted Blood Disease' which robbed the clan members from their ability to use the **Shikotsumyaku**, which in itself was a war deterrent, such was its power. Then there were rumors that the whole clan had started going insane, and finally they had attacked Kirigakure, which was foolish without their bloodline. Few, if any, survived the retaliation by the Mist.

The situation with the Mizukage was very strange. Sometimes he gave fervent support to the bloodline clans, passing multiple laws in quick succession, as if he won't get another chance to do so. While at the other times he became a completely different human being, ineffective as Mizukage all round. Kirigakure had remained Kage-less for many years after the death of Nidaime Mizukage. Only the presence of the extremely strong bloodlines had prevented Kiri from entering war. The lockdown of Mizu no Kuni was comparable to the lockdown of Amegakure commenced by Hanzo the Salamander.

Kirigakure had four major bloodline clans. The **Kaguya**, users of the dreaded **Shikotsumyaku**. Then the **Yuki**, Haku's own clan, users of the **Hyoton**, the Shodaime Mizukage had belonged to this clan. Third is the **Hozuki**, their bloodline was the **Hydrification technique**, allowing them to convert into water and making them impeccable to any kind of Suiton based or physical attacks. The Nidaime Mizukage had belonged to this clan; his mastery over his bloodline was such that he had been rumored to even mix other liquids with his attacks, such as oil.

The fourth major clan was the **Terumi** clan, they were unique in the matter that their clan members had either the **Futton** (Boil Release) or the **Yoton** (Lava Release), few prodigious ones even had both. Some more clans had existed but due to low numbers, only a handful survived the wars, for example one clan had control over the Crystal element, **Shoton**, the bloodline was powerful enough to restain The Sanbi for a period of time.

Contrary to popular belief, it is almost impossible for any clan to be completely eradicated or even reduced to just one or two remaining members. Haku had complete belief that her clan members may still be surviving in the hundreds, in hiding till calm comes. The only example she had seen until now of complete eradication would be the Uchiha Clan, murdered by their own prodigal son. 'How ironic' Haku thought 'In Mizu, the clan members are desperately searching for their own, and here the Uchiha's own blood massacred them in one day.' The Sharingan was a truly feared bloodline, even in Kirigakure. One glance at the three tomoes and all the physical enhancements of the Kaguya become nil. Not to mention the danger of sending one's Jinchuuriki against an Uchiha.

Breaking from her thoughts as she arrived at Naruto's floor, she moved toward the apartment of the person to whom she owed her life. After Zabuza's death, she had become disillusioned with life itself, even Zabuza's final words to her, telling her to live her life freely didn't matter to her. Naruto repeatedly tried to cheer her up, confusing her. Hadn't she tried to kill his friend? This line of thought made her even more depressed and finally, in desperation to end her pain, she one day tried to end her life. She might even had succeeded, if not for Naruto to rush in at that moment and snatch the knife from her hands. She had yelled; begged Naruto to allow her to die, that she had failed as a tool, that she had no reason to live. Naruto just held her in her arms and allowed her to cry. Gradually, due to Naruto and his friends, even Sasuke, forgiving her, she began to start living once again

She wouldn't be lying to herself if she thought that she liked, no, loved Naruto. His charismatic personality, his foxy grin and, even though the girls in his village failed or rather **refused** to see, he looked pretty cute with his blue eyes, sun kissed blonde hair and whisker marks. She still got a little red in the face while reminiscing the day he had held her in his arms, allowing her a shoulder to cry, something she had last experienced with her mother ages ago. Travelling with Zabuza for so long had prevented her from interacting much, if any, with boys of girls her age. So it was natural that Naruto's upbeat personality and positive nature attracted her.

Although she had realized that she wasn't completely without rivals for Naruto's heart. The Hyuuga girl was a dead giveaway, how Naruto didn't catch her feelings was beyond her. Not to mention Isaribi. The girl had even glared at Haku a few times! Although they still had become good friends and spent a decent amount of time together.

She was just thankful to god that Naruto had given up on his crush on Sakura. Oh how she hated the pink haired girl on her first months in Konoha! Useless during missions, completely dependent on her teammates for anything, the only three Ninjutsu she had were the three Academy ones, and most of all how she hurt her Naruto-Kun! But just as with Isaribi, she had put her differences aside and made friends with the third member of Team 7. If only for the sake of Naruto.

She had been horrified at seeing Naruto's condition after returning to the village from his failed mission. She had been unable to go with the rescue team because she was out with a team of Chunin on a patrol mission in literally the opposite direction from where Sasuke had gone.

Noticing that while she was lost in her thoughts she had arrived at her destination, she knocked at the door of Naruto's apartment. "Naruto-kun?" she called out.

"Who is it?" came Naruto's voice from inside.

"It's me, Haku"

She heard scrambling inside the apartment and at the blink of a eye she was caught a yellow blur.

"Haku-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed brightly while hugging her, happy to see one of his best friends, and not realizing the close contact in the spur of the moment.

Blushing brightly at the tight hug Haku wrapped her own arms around Naruto to return the hug, it was then that Naruto realized what he had done and quickly released her in embarrassment, not noticing a momentary frown on Haku's pretty face.

"G-good Morning Naruto-kun, I came by to share some lunch I made, may I can come inside? "

Naruto replied brightly "Of course Haku-Chan, if you got food, you can always come inside!"

Haku then said in mock hurt voice" Why Naruto-kun, you mean to say that if I don't bring food, you will not allow me to come inside?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly began sputtering and explaining himself only to be quieted by Haku's giggling.

Haku went inside and sat on Naruto's couch, while he went inside to get glasses and plates. Haku observed Naruto's room in the mean time, like she had so many times before. His room's decoration consisted mainly of the various pictures he had taken with many of his friends including her. The most amusing thing was a huge poster with the picture of a bowl of Ramen over it. Although she did notice with a bit of sadness that almost all of Naruto's younger days pictures were of him with Old man Sandaime. Chibi Naruto looked really cute to her. There were also the occasional pictures with the Ramen stand owner and his daughter Ayame, with whom Haku had become good friends with. Come to think of it she had gained a lot of friends in her one year in Konoha.

Naruto soon returned with the necessary items and wasted no time in taking out the food she had made and start eating. After taking a few bites he said to her "Wow Haku-Chan! You're a really good cook. I hope I can eat food made by you more often "

Blushing a bit at the praise from her crush she replied "I'll always be happy to make food for you Naruto-kun."

After eating the food for some time in relative silence Naruto asked Haku" So Haku-Chan, how have been? Baa-Chan give you any missions?"

"I've been fine Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama has been giving me missions quite regularly, mostly C-Ranks or B-Ranks, nothing too hard. Though I was very sad that I was not able to go on the retrieval mission with you. I was shocked when I learned Sasuke-san defected, I had never expected such a thing."

Waving her off Naruto said "Don't worry Haku-Chan, it's not your fault. Plus the nice food you and Hinata-Chan brought me in the hospital was more than enough to erase a lifetime of mistakes."

Blushing a bit at the praise, she remembered how the shy Hyuuga was more than happy to help her prepare food for Naruto. If there was any other boy in question, she would have had tried to help the shy, but sweet girl to get the boy. But alas, she also liked Naruto and while she wasn't sure how to tell him, she sure as hell wasn't going to help some other girl.

She then asked "But enough about me Naruto, how are you? It's been just two days since you have been released from the hospital."

Taking a nice guy pose Naruto replied "HEY! You know me Haku-Chan, no puny injury can take down the great Uzumaki Naruto! I am feeling better than ever."

Haku giggled at Naruto's enthusiastic response and said "Of course Naruto-kun, but I still think that you should take it a bit easy for some time." She finished in a concerned tone.

"But I can't do that Haku-Chan. I have to train as much as I can."

"Why?"

Thinking about whether to tell Haku about the Akatsuki or not, he finally decided to tell her, seeing as she already knew about the Kyuubi. Pointing at his stomach he said "Well you know about the Kyuubi, right?"

Getting serious at the nature of the topic she replied "Yes of course Naruto-kun. But what about it? Has the seal been giving you problems?"

"NONONONO! Nothing of that sort. It's just that there's this group called the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"Yes, you have already met two of them, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame, even Orochimaru was a member once. They are a group of S-Ranked Missing Nins, who have joined together to capture the 9 Jinchuuriki. For what purpose, I do not know. All that Jiraiya-Sensei told me was that they will begin moving in three years and that I have to be ready by then."

Haku pondered over thought for a bit. The two mentioned members, Kisame and Itachi, were extremely dangerous ninja, and if the whole group was made of such people….she shivered at the very thought. Hoshigake Kisame was a name feared even in the bloody mist, his speedy and blood stained rise to the very top of Kirigakure was very well known. The Hoshigake family, just like the Hatake family of Konoha, was known to produce extremely powerfull ninja every generation, and Kisame was the last as well as the strongest one yet, even without his Samehada he was a powerfull adversary. Zabuza had told her that if there was one person in Kirigakure that he would never want to face alone, other than the Mizukage of course, was Kisame.

She then thought of Naruto, how he had suffered almost his entire life, how he didn't even had any friends one year ago, how his happiness was sacrificed for the village and most importantly, how he helped her, even after she tried to kill him and his friend. With resolve she said to Naruto "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will always help you, in any way that I can. You said that we have three years right? Well I promise you, I will train as hard as I can for helping you defeat the bad guys!"

Naruto immediately disagreed "No Haku-Chan! I can't do that, I can't drag you into this. This is my fight."

Getting angry she yelled "No Naruto-kun, I will not stand by and watch while these Akatsuki bastards take you away, why do you even suggest such a thing!?"

Astonished at her resolve Naruto said "I just wanted to protect you Haku-can, you and my other friends are precious to me, I can't put you all in danger for something that involves me."

"Believe me Naruto-kun, it would make me happier if you allow me to fight beside you, and I'm sure your friends would share the same sentiment." She said while intensely looking into Naruto's eyes, who looked back. The stare off continued for few more seconds, after which Naruto finally backed down.

"Alright you win Haku-Chan."Haku smiled at that, Naruto rarely won arguments against her. Though if he really tried, her submissive nature; which she only showed before Zabuza, showed up sometimes, leading him to win.

Then Naruto said a bit nervously "Haku-Chan, there is something I need to really say to you, but I don't know how to say it."

Naruto might not have realized it, but his choice of words reminded Haku of some cheesy romance movies she had sometimes watched in her spare time, making her think…somewhat differently than him.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun what is it?"

"Well it's something that I have known for awhile now, and I really don't know how to say this to you." He said, fidgeting a bit.

Haku gulped 'Could it be? Naruto-kun feels the same?' "Don't worry Naruto-kun, you can tell me _anything_, I won't get angry." She said, scooting a bit closer to Naruto with a gentle smile on her face.

Not noticing her coming loser Naruto said "You Promise? "

"Yes I promise"

Well the thing is…."

"Continue"

"I.."

"Yes.." She scooted even closer.

"I-I am…"

'This is it !' She licked her dry lips.

Deciding to bite the bullet he said in one breath "IAMGOINGONATRAININGTRIPWITHEROSENNINFORTHREEYEARS"

"What?" Haku asked dumbly, her thoughts crashing down.

"I'm going on a training trip with Ero-Sennin for three years, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier"

It then took Naruto 1 hour to completely explain the situation to Haku, although she had once threatened to blast off Jiraiya's balls with her Hyoton: Ball Explosion Jutsu (He repressed a shiver at that). After ensuring the safety of his teacher's balls and completely explaining the situation to Haku, who understood both spent a few hours just involving idle talk and then trained lightly for a little while (Which of course in Naruto's current state meant 'getting his ass kicked'.)

**XXX**

Naruto had his arms behind his head as he merrily made his way towards his most favorite place in the whole world.

Ichiraku Ramen.

No matter what anyone said, he was never going to give Ramen up. Contrary to popular belief among the people who knew Naruto's status as Jinchuuriki, he was not obliged to only eat ramen. It wasn't as if other shops refused to sell him things or refused to cater him, the Sandaime made sure of that after a couple of first time incidents. Also there was the Uchiha district where he could buy freely, seeing as none of the clans truly hated him as much as the civilians. Also, as long as one had money, all kinds of establishments are open to that person. No, the reason Naruto ate so much Ramen was very simple.

He. Fucking. Liked. To. Eat. It. Really, it was that simple! No sob-Jinchuuriki story, no unfair treatment, no nothing.

With thoughts of Ramen god and Ramen flavors flowing through his brain, he almost missed the short cut purple hair of a comical looking Isaribi, who was carrying several shopping bags and one large bag above her head. After her treatment from the Godaime, Isaribi had lost all of her physical enhancements which she got from her Kaima genes, as well as the Suiton transformation. So basically she had become equal to a civilian.

Waving to her he shouted "Yo! Isaribi-Chan, how's it going?"

The purple haired girl jumped in surprise at the sudden calling of name. Of cource this lead to the falling of her various bags, breaking everything inside, spoiling the food and basically ruining her day.

**OR** it would have if not for our blonde hero, who expertly caught all of the bags and put them aside, moving to pick up a fallen Isaribi.

"Ow… my back…" Isaribi groaned she had fallen quite hard, only to notice an extended hand, She blushed when she saw Naruto intently staring at her.

"Hmm? You all right Isaribi-Chan?" Naruto asked in concern as he pulled the girl up.

"Um.. Yeah, I-I'm fine Naruto-kun. Thanks for catching my bags, if you wouldn't have then my whole day would have been ruined." She said, blushing a bit as Naruto gently held her hand.

Grinning, Naruto replied "Oh it's no big deal Isaribi-Chan, though I'm glad you are not hurt."

"So where were you going Naruto-Kun?" Isaribi asked as she patted he dress to clean off the dust gathered.

"Oh I was just going to Ichiraku Ramen, wanna come?" He asked with a smile, hoping that Isaribi would accompany him. Since he had almost no friends during his childhood days, he always treasured the opportunity to have a companion with him on the Ramen stand.

She smiled at Naruto "Of course Naruto-Kun, but first I have to get these bags to my apartment."

Naruto waved her off "No probs, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He calmly made a cross sign. Two clones poofed in existence. "Alright minions, Isaribi-Chan here wants to go to the Ramen stand, so you two take her bags back to her apartment."

The clones scowled "What! Why don't you go? We want to spend time with Isaribi-Chan!"

Naruto growled at his renegade clone "Shut up! I am your creator and hence I am your god! So do as I say, or else.." He finished with a menacing look.

The two clones smirked "Hmph, Or what?" Obviously not scared.

Naruto gave a evil grin as in a flash he sunk a kunai into one of his clone's chest "Or **this!"**

"C-Creator W-why?" The clone weakly asked as he poofed away.

Naruto turned to the other clone, who had become scared at their boss's sudden ruthless nature "Because you rebelled, one of you had to die and now you have to do all the work. Now live your life in regret, wallow in shame and cry your tears! Because of your foolish dreams of rising above me, your friend is never going to return!" Naruto said in a cold tone.

The clone visibly shivered as he went to pick up all of Isaribi's baggage and slowly moved towards her new apartment.

The passerby's deadpanned at the over exaggerated display. For her part, Isaribi could almost feel herself in heaven at seeing **three **Naruto's fight over her, but it was soon turned into horror as the scene was turned bloody at the death of one brave clone, who tried to rise above the tyrannous reign of 'The Creator' but failed.

(A/N: Yeah Yeah, I exaggerated a bit, So what?)

"Hn. Come on Isaribi-Chan, the rebel kinda ruined my mood, I must get to The Ramen quickly."

Isaribi shook her head to get rid of the rather overdramatic scene she had just witnessed as she made her way to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, making small talk with Naruto over the way.

She nearly came to tears at knowing that Naruto was leaving Konoha for three years, but after hearing some fake but believable reasons, she eventually came to terms with the fact. Naruto obviously couldn't tell her the truth since he didn't know whether Isaribi knew about the Kyuubi or not. So he decided to play it safe by just telling her about the power of Akatsuki and how they might attack Konoha and so he had to train harder than ever.

**XXX**

_SOMEWHERE IN SOUND COUNTRY_

He really hated this place. Sasuke decided. The negative atmosphere, the frightened citizens, the prisoners he could do nothing to help, lest he himself wanted to become one. Whole of Otogakure had a generally negative atmosphere, 99% of the ninja's served Orochimaru with fear, not by loyalty, respect or camaraderie. There were no comrades in Oto, the term was obsolete here. They didn't care whether you are a child or adult, if you became hindrance to the mission, you are to be eliminated, lest you be captured and give away village secrets or base positions.

The other 1% of the Oto Nins consisted of people who didn't have a clue what to do if they left Orochimaru; not that he allowed you. The Snake Sannin was a despicable _human_;the term applied _really loosely_ to him_. _He was like the pied piper, promising children with special abilities and potential what they desired most, power, a home, food. After realizing the truth of the Snake Sannin, they couldn't really leave the place, that wasn't an option in Oto. As a result, dying Kekkei Genkai were to be found in abundance in here.

He already met a few interesting characters in Oto, most of his own age. With conversations, he had realized the fact that all had thoughts much similar to his, some even wanted to kill Orochimaru. None said it out loud of course, but his Sharingan was a natural lie detector as well as allowed him to read emotions now that the third tomoe had manifested.

One of the girls was a 15 year old bluenette, Guren. He had sparred once with her and had gotten thoroughly beaten, which was enough to spark his interest (And Envy). The teenager used a unique Kekkei Genkai, the Shoton (Crystal Release). He had a few conversations with her and had realized that she also held dark thoughts towards Orochimaru, mostly which were fueled by her desire to protect some boy called Yukimaru. He didn't particularly care about anything like that but marked her as a potential ally (This decision was not in any way swayed by the fact that Guren was hot has hell).

Another was a boy from Kirigakure, about his own age. He belonged to the Hozuki clan of Kirigakure and his bloodline was the Hydrification technique, making him impervious to physical attacks. His thoughts about Orochimaru were clear as the light of the day, . . There weren't really any two things about that. He was marked as a potential ally too. (This decision was also not swayed by the fact that the boy reminded him of Naruto in lot of ways, just a million times more bloodthirsty.)

But the one who he met the most was a redhead girl his own age, Karin. The teenager was a sensor beyond anything he had ever heard possible, though it was true that he hadn't been a ninja for that long. But the most important fact for him was the second name of the girl.

Uzumaki.

H e still remembered the day when Naruto had his Clan status announced by the Sandaime. He was even more surprised to know that the Uzumaki clan had their own village and were one of the most feared clans of the Elemental Nations. Not that it mattered to anyone, the fact remained that Uzumaki were scholars and had red hair so Naruto must have been barely related to the Clan. Although his exploits against Gaara and Neji proved otherwise. Not to mention the number of Villages and countries they helped as mere Genin.

He had talked to Karin, who was actually pretty smart as she had helped Orochimaru with his experiments, although against her wishes. Karin had been equally surprised to know that she belonged to a clan, saying that the leader of Kusagakure had never informed her of anything like that. Although Sasuke was a teeny bit annoyed that Karin showed the same fangirl tendencies like Sakura and Ino, although it was minuscule compared to them.

Sasuke couldn't really do much to help the people he saw in this place either, Kabuto was smart, incredibly so. It was in his best interest to keep getting the voluntary training he was getting from Orochimaru. The Sannin, despicable as he was, was an incredible task master; there wasn't a shadow of doubt about it. He could feel it, he was getting stronger, and never in Konoha would he get so much power in just a month.

The one thing which he had stopped using was the Curse mark. It specifically targeted and amplified his darker emotions. Not to mention the danger of Orochimaru taking over last time he had used the curse mark was when he had been fighting with his teammate/ comrade/ enemy/ friend…he didn't really know anymore

The young Uchiha cursed Itachi with all his will. The damned person eradicated his clan, **his own clan! He** then tortured him with his Mangekyou, left him alone in the world. Atleast until he met Team 7. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, they became his family, he fought to protect them, to help them, to help their village, to help **his **village and due to Itachi he had to abandon them all. Sasuke felt as if a part of him died the night he agreed to leave with the Sound 4. He couldn't look at his clan compound, feeling shame at betraying the memories of all the Uchiha's who had fought and bled for their village, for Konoha.

And his fight with Naruto. Well that was the final nail in the coffin, the curse mark had been screaming at him to kill Naruto. "_**KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL"**_ the voice of Orochimaru commanded him. And to his shame and horror,

He agreed.

It was only when he say Naruto's eyes close after the Chidori had through his heart, that he was able to be free from the influence. His eyes had burned; his mind was shouting at him "_**YOU HAVE BECOME ITACHI!YOUFOLLOWEDITACHI'SPATHYOUARESCUMWORSETHANSCUM!"**_

It was through sheer willpower alone that he had been able to escape. He had decided, IF Naruto died; and he was pretty sure he had; he didn't have a future in Konoha. There was no way he could show his face to his fellow Genin and most of all Kakashi, the man who valued teammates over everything else. Not that Tsunade and Jiraiya would let him live for long. When he had learned that Naruto alive and kickin, it was only from years of practice maintaining a poker face that he was able to not heave sigh of relief.

But in all this he had forgotten one thing, he had _believed _he had killed his best friend, he had killed in cold blood, his Sharingan was activated, memorizing the detail for his entire life.

Sasuke looked into the mirror in his hands; the Three Tomoe looked back at him, betraying no emotions. He channeled even more chakra into his eyes, getting a brief stinging sensation. The tomoe of his Sharingan spread and converged along the edges of the irides, resulting in three intersecting ellipses, red in color. Not even Orochimaru knew of this, he had made sure of that.

He had reached the next level.

Sasuke's Mangekyou spun idly in eyes, awaiting to see Itachi's death.

**A/N: **Well Guys, there's the First chapter! Hope you enjoyed it Review your response


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yo guys. This might be second chapter, but its my first time writing a Author's Note, so feel yourself privileged.

Don't wanna, well that's fine too. Well this is my first story guys, I hope you like it. I have been a avid reader of Naruto Fanfiction for quite some time and after reading a few extremely good stories, I wondered 'why not me ?'. So here it is. My hard work of over two hours of typing. Also one reviewer requested FemKyuubi. Sorry pal, but not gonna happen. Stories containing a Female Kyuubi are only good enough for smut fics.

I would also like to thank the various people who reviewed on my first chapter. Most were guests, so the ones have given names and/or are authors are: spartan593,Realking1884,animaster,mangekyoumaster,narupokefan,NarutoKyuubi911,K. I. S. S

Thanks a lot guys. Now on with the story

**XXX**

One month passed away in a blur for Naruto and his friends, and soon the day of leaving had arrived. Naruto and Jiraiya were currently standing in front of the Village gates, where the whole of the Konoha 12 (except Sasuke of cource), the sensei's, Tsunade and Shizune and of course Haku and Isaribi were saying their goodbyes to Naruto. Even the Konohamaru squad was present, to say goodbye to their 'Boss'. Teuichi and Ayame had already said their goodbye's to Naruto the day before, by serving Naruto a huge bowl of Miso Ramen.

Sakura being Naruto's sole remaining teammate, come forward first and surprising everyone, including herself, hugged Naruto. "Be safe idiot. You really have knack for falling into trouble you know that?" Naruto only gave a sheepish grin at that, not denying anything. She then said, in a voice low enough that only Naruto could hear "I really mean that Naruto, you are one of my close friends and I don't want to lose you like I lost Sasuke-Kun."A small tear had almost escaped Sakura's eyes at remembering Sasuke's betrayal.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, you haven't lost anyone, WE **WILL** get back Sasuke, I made a promise to you, remember? And you know that I never break my promises. But I want you to make me a promise too."

Wiping the lone tear she said "What is it Naruto?"

Looking seriously at her he said "Promise me Sakura-Chan, no matter what, you will not give up hope on Sasuke. Promise me that you will train hard with Tsunade no Baa-Chan and get stronger."

Smiling at him she replied "Of course Naruto, I promise. Goodbye , and take care."

Next was Hinata who didn't really come forward, out of shyness mostly. Naruto really liked Hinata, her gentle nature was something not seen commonly in Ninjas. And since she was just a Genin, she had plenty of time to improve herself. "G-Goodbye N-Naruto-kun, I hope that you h-have a nice trip." She said with a soft smile.

Putting a playful hand around the girl's shoulder and pulling her into a one handed hug he replied with his patented foxy smile "You bet Hinata-Chan! And I hope that you train harder too!"

However Hinata wasn't able to make out any of Naruto's words, her hearing had stopped and her face temperature had gone up by a hundred degrees at the exact moment Naruto had put a hand around her shoulder. Her only comprehensible thoughts were 'NARUTO-KUN .CLOSE .WARM .HAND .SHOULDER .EEEEEPPPP! And with that she fainted into a panicking Naruto's arms, who was wondering how the girl had fainted.

"I swear I didn't do anything! Oh man, maybe Hinata-Chan has a disease which causes her to faint so much!..." he kept on rambling as each and every person there had the same exact thoughts on their mind '_YES YOU OBLIVIOUS IDIOT! SHE HAS THE LOVE DISEASE._'

Taking Hinata off his hands Kiba said "I swear Naruto, you have got to be the biggest idiot ever."

Getting a tick mark Naruto growled "Wanna go KIBBLES!"

"YOU BET DOBE!" Both kept growling at each, worrying everyone, until at last both grinned and shook hands "All the best Naruto. Get strong, wouldn't want to kick your ass the first day you come home."

"Heh, same to you dog breadth. Kicking a weak puppy isn't really my idea of fun, and I'm not referring to Akamaru." Naruto said while petting Akamaru, who looked mockingly at his partner. Everyone watched amused as Kiba and Akamaru began bickering, with Kiba apparently understanding Akamaru.

"Ya know Naruto, I am getting this weird feeling that you are going to become even more troublesome than usual once you return. Not that you aren't one now." Three guesses who. The first one is the Red Tellytubby, the second one is Barney the dinosaur, the third one is your guess.

Neji was not behind as he also shook hands firmly with Naruto. "I wish you the best Uzumaki Naruto. Although I know that you wouldn't really need it."

Naruto smiled "Thanks Neji!" His voice then dropped down so that only Neji could hear it. "And I really hope that you improve your relations with Hinata-Chan, Neji. She is a very kind and good natured girl, you shouldn't blame her for something she had no power to prevent."

Neji nodded resolutely "Indeed Naruto-san, I reviewed my history with Hinata-sama and I am most ashamed to say that I was never fair to her. Nevertheless, my fight with you during the Chunin exams opened my eyes to a lot of things, and I thank you for that."

Naruto grinned good naturedly "Eh, no worries Neji. I am just happy that you are getting on well with Hinata now. We are all comrades of Konohagakure no sato after all."

Ino, Chogi, Tenten and Shizune said similar words of encouragement, with Tonton Oinking his support. But after this youthful display of camaraderie and friendship, two people just couldn't keep their youthful energies contained

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, YOU ARE GOING ON A YOUTHFULL JOURNEY TOWARS ATTAINING YOUR FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!" Gai bellowed, while crying anime tears.

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI, I TOO PROMISE THAT I WILL TRAIN HARD ENOOUGH TO MATCH NARUTO-KUN'S YOUTHFULLNESS, AND IF I AM NOT ABLE TO DO SO I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA WHILE JUGGLING TWO BALLS!"

"YOSH! LEE, YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS IS INDEED BRIGHT. AND AS YOUR SENSEI I PROMISE TO HELP YOU ATTAIN THAT LEVEL OF YOUTH! AND IF I AM NOT ABLE TO DO SO I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, ON MY HANDS, WHILE JUGGLING BALLS WITH MY FEET AND** WHILE WEARING A PINK TUTO." **Gai's youthfulness reached a new level in the last sentence. It was as if the 8 inner gates had opened at once in Gai.

Everyone's eye was twitching beyond madly now.

Lee's waterfall tears Mega-Evolved into a broken dam level by the end of Gai's speech, he just couldn't control it anymore.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

It was then that the dynamic duo realized the presence of the third person, Naruto, who was most likely scarred for life.

"**NARUTO!"**

'**Oh HELL no' **was Naruto's only thought as he looked with pleading eyes towards everyone, who were all as mortified as him.

Just as they were about to include Naruto into their youthful display, The Jinchuuriki was saved from becoming Unhuggable by Tsunade who pulled the two aside to TenTen, who yelled at the two for being overenthusiastic. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, most happily Haku, who had completed the necessary signs for her Kinjutsu, Ball Explosion, had the two actually 'polluted' Naruto.

"Thanks a lot Baa-Chan, you really saved me today."

Suppressing the twitch formed due to the 'affectionate' nickname, Tsunade hugged Naruto, unknowingly pushing Naruto's head into her huge jugs, and unintentionally healing Naruto's brain damage from the youthful display. Jiraiya cursed his apprentice's luck.

Releasing him a bit she said "Stay safe Naruto, I'm expecting great things of you, don't disappoint me, alright ?"

"You wish Baa-Chan! You just keep the Hokage seat warm for me,yeah?"

Smirking she replied "Well, we will see about that, now wont we ?"

Naruto merely smirked back in response and walked away. His sensei merely watched him with his lone eye, no words needed to be spoken between student and teacher. Kakashi had already apologized heavily to him about not teaching the three well during the one year he spent as their team Commander. Naruto however had already told his sensei that he never had hard feelings towards him. Even so Kakashi had helped Naruto over the month to help increase his fitness and stamina, along with Chakra control.

Next he met up with the Konohamaru squad, with the trio barely suppressing tears, Naruto consoled them and made them promise to train well. Though he did make separate promise with Konohamaru to improve the S-Rank Kinjutsu they both knew, The Sexy Jutsu.

Last, but not the least, Haku and Isaribi walked towards him, a warm smile on their pretty faces.

He smiled back at her as she stood in front of him "Hey Haku-Chan Isaribi-C-" The words were lost in his mouth, literally, as Haku put her lips on his.

Naruto, to say the least, was utterly stunned. He had never imagined that a girl as beautiful as Haku would ever kiss him. It was beyond the realms of possibility for him. After all no girl had given him a second glance in the academy and he was always rejected by Sakura.

But alas, here was she. Haku had kissed him.

She quickly pulled back, blushing brightly, she gathered her last bunch of courage she whispered into Naruto's ears "I'll be waiting for you _Naruto-kun._" Saying his name in a sensual way.

Before Naruto could even think of anything to say in response, Isaribi got on her toes and Kissed Naruto cheek, further stunning him and everyone else. "Same for me _Na-ru-to-Kun._ Train hard and get stronger, and most of all be safe!"

Naruto could only get a dopey smile on his face, as his mind struggled to access the situation. He was broken out of her trance as Jiraiya and Kakashi clapped their hands on his shoulder.

"Dear Apprentice! Attracting women at such a young age! I am now certain that I didn't make the wrong choice in choosing you !" The one and only (For now) Toad Sage said with a huge smile.

"Yes Minion! Jiraiya-sama has indeed made the right choice in choosing you as his apprentice! Attracting former enemy Kunoichis and getting voluntary kisses from them one after another, you get atleast a 100 dude points for that!" Kakashi said with his patented eye-smile.

Then from nowhere Gai appeared "YOSH! Naruto-kun, the Flames of Youth burn the brightest in you!" He said in his usual good-guy pose, with a shining smile.

Saving Naruto from further embarrassment, Tsunade quickly punched Jiraiya, effectively subduing the other two. The rest of the time was spent normally, well as normal as it can get in a world where people breathe fire. Ino and the girls were in shock that someone like Naruto, who was a fangirl repeller at the Academy, could even attract girls. The common thought on the Academy mates of Naruto was '_Naruto is a lucky bastard!'_

But surprisingly, for reasons she couldn't comprehend in the slightest, Sakura felt a slight twinge in her chest. She took notice of the fact that Naruto had not asked her out for quite some time now and mostly spent his time with either Isaribi or Haku, rather than ask her out. '_You're jealous' _A tiny voice echoed in her mind. She crushed it in an instant '_How could I even think that! Sasuke-kun is the man for me, Naruto is just one of my best friends.' _

But why did Naruto get the feeling that he was forgetting someone, and was there a loud buzzing noise?

.

.

.

.

'_Once again, I am forgotten" _Shino though as anime tears ran down his face.

**XXX**

_A Few hours outside the village_

Jiraiya and Naruto had walked for a few hours until they had reached a nearby village, where they had settled in a small inn. Jiraiya had decided to start Naruto's training the day after. Though the decision was immediately challenged by Naruto, he had eventually caved in. After sitting onto their respective beds, Jiraiya decided to ask Naruto about his current skills "So Gaki, now that we have some free time," Ignore glare "Tell me about your skills, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Weapons… you get what I mean, so start."

Thinking for a bit Naruto answered "Well my Taijutsu had been average but I am improving it by following instructions from this nice book I found in the library."

"What book is it?" Jiraiya asked.

Rather than answering the question, Naruto took out a fairly thick book out of his bag and handed it over to Jiraiya, who after reading the title, grinned.

_**Kage Bunshin Taijutsu**_

_**By-SENJU TOBIRAMA**_

"So, the Nidaime's fighting style eh? Old man used to talk a lot about this. Anyway, why did you choose this style specifically?"

Naruto gave his foxy grin "Well if I want to be Hokage, what better style to use? And Sensei, seriously, this style is like made for me, I mean Kage Bunshin? I can throw them around! And according to the book, the Nidaime couldn't use it to its full potential, due to the Chakra heavy nature of the Taijutsu, which, as you know, ain't a matter for me."

Smirking at the last part Jiraiya said "Yeah, that's true. So what exactly the style contains?"

"Kage Bunshin" Naruto said in a rather calm tone.

Getting a tick mark, Jiraiya said sarcastically "OHHHHH.. I didn't notice that, would you care to ELABORATE oh great Naruto!?"

Grumbling a bit about '_old men'_ who '_can't even ' get a joke'_ Naruto replied "Well it involves the creator and two clones who work side by side to provide a relentless offence with no holes, and since the Kage Bunshin are sacrificable, they can be used for defense too.

"But what if both are destroyed, wont it leave you open to attacks?"

Frowning a bit Naruto replied "Well, the smoke created should provide more than enough time for creating two more, but that won't be a problem if my chakra control gets better."

"How so?"

"Well, with better chakra control, I could create the Kage Bunshin extremely fast, so they could be easily replacing the destroyed ones."

Rubbing his chin Jiraiya said "So one thing is clear, we have to work on your chakra control. Well what about your Ninjutsu?"

"I can do Kage Bunshin, Tajju Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Summoning, Kawarimi, and a Vermillion Rasengan."

"Woah there Gaki, I know about the others, but what is the last one ?"

"When I fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End, I had to use the Kyuubi's chakra extensively, due to him using the level 2 curse mark. And so when I created a Rasengan in that form, it was like 5 to 6 times more powerfull, and since it gained a different color, I just thought to give it a different name."

Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully "That's interesting Naruto. I have also been working on modifying the Rasengan. More on that later, for now continue telling me your other skills."

"Well I can't really use a sword, but it is one of my aims for this trip, to learn Kenjutsu."

"I can't teach you Kenjutsu Gaki, but I will try to find a teacher for you Gaki."

"Thanks Ero-Sennin" "No problem, now continue."

"I can use the basic weapons fairly well, although a little practice won't hurt. Lastly I think I need to work on my strength and speed" Naruto looked a bit sad at the last part, since he knew that his speed wasn't really very good.

Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back "Don't worry kid, you are under my training now, the great Lord Jiraiya! Many people will expect great things of you and it is my responsibility that you stand up to those expectations and, eventually, surpass them."

Naruto gave Jiraiya genuine smile at that "Thanks a lot Ero-Sennin, I promise I won't let you down!"

**XXX**

_Otogakure, Main base_

"Get up Sasuke-kun, the enemy won't wait for you like I am." The silky voice of Orochimaru was heard, almost in a mocking tone to the young Uchiha.

'_You're the enemy Orochimaru! Just you wait, I will take you down with the very power you are giving me_' A grimacing Sasuke thought as he got up and took a weak stance. Almost every muscle in his body was twitching and groaning at him to stop. The Sannin had been relentless in Sasuke's training from day one, obviously not wanting his 'future body' to be weak in any matter. The Sannin, despite his utter brilliance, was completely blind to the fact that all humans, even revenge obsessed idiots, had a basic survival instinct, to live. The Sannin completely believed that Sasuke would willingly give up his body if it helped gain him revenge.

Sasuke didn't exactly agree. Though he had many times proclaimed that he would do anything to get revenge from Itachi, giving up his body to the Sannin was a shitstorm on a completely different level. People many times forgot that his second dream was to resurrect the Uchiha clan, and knowing Orochimaru, he would rather create them in tubes and jars rather than do the dirty.

The Uchiha Clan consisted of exactly 364 members at the time of the Uchiha Massacre. In the 3rd great Shinobi World War Konoha, like all of the other hidden villages, had suffered great losses. The Uchiha clan had lost more than 200 members in the wars and as such clan members were advised to, in layman's terms, hook up. And thus at the time of the massacre, out of the 364 members, 18 were newborn children, ranging from the age of only a few days old to 3 years old. It disgusted Sasuke that Itachi could have even thought of killing such young children.

Although there was a huge conspiracy that these children had been kidnapped, since there corpses were nowhere to be found. Sasuke had kept his hope alive for many days, in fact it wasn't until the Hokage officially sent a letter that searches were futile, that he finally gave up hope. (1)

His Elemental training had been going on well. Since Orochimaru had the dream of learning all the jutsus, it was natural that had scrolls on all the five Natures, Katon, Raiton, Suiton, Doton, and Fuuton. He required just two, Katon and Raiton, since these were his main natures. After training himself to the bone, his Raiton nature was at High Jounin level, a fact that he was very proud of.

Also in the meantime, he had made one more interesting finding. The source of Orochimaru's precious Curse mark was in reality a boy, roughly 17 years old. He had made this discovery while overhearing some of Orochimaru's higher level guards.

They were talking about someone known as 'Juugo of the northern hideout'. Apparently the boy had a split personality, which increased his bloodlust by an exponential amount, while using his Kekkei Genkai. Knowing the Sannin, he must have had promised this boy treatment or something similar and was now freely using him as his lab rat. Orochimaru was a master manipulator, and his very presence could make you shiver in your sleep.

Although he was in fact happy to get the Mangekyou Sharingan, he didn't really have any material to effectively study its capabilities. He did remember the name of the Jutsu Itachi had used to torture him, the Tsukoyumi. He decided that if a few sacrifices, in the form of a general Otogakure grunt, were needed, then so be it. He had to learn the abilities and limits of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

He doubted the idea that even his Clan Compound had any scrolls related to the secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan. If there were, surely some other Uchiha would have had activated it. It was only due to Itachi that he even knew the secret of awaking it. Also, he had to be careful that Orochimaru could never catch him using the Mangekyou, lest he starts getting any special ideas.

He was also working on striking more conversations with Suigetsu, Karin and Guren. He knew that to locate Itachi and keep his partner, Kisame, from interfering, he needed a future team. He could not return to Konoha until he had killed Itachi. Suigetsu and Guren had the potential to get stronger so they had been shortlisted on his book.

Karin's extraordinary sensing capabilities would no doubt be usefull in locating the duo and finding the best moment to strike. He had to be careful that no more Akatsuki members were around them. If even half of them were at Itachi's level, then he couldn't take any one of them lightly.

He grunted as he weakly blocked another strike from Orochimaru's legendary Sword of Kusanagi. The Grass Cutter, The sword which could cut through anything. Sasuke had discovered that he had a prodigious talent in Kenjustu. Obviously the fact had pleased Orochimaru a lot, seeing as he himself was an excellent swordsman.

Sasuke had also signed the Snake summoning contract, a fact he was very happy about. And after seeing the capabilities of Naruto's huge summon, who wouldn't be?

**XXX**

_Back with Jiraiya and Naruto_

Jiraiya stood up from his bed and gave a lecherous grin "Well now that's settled, I am gonna go off for some time, after all my research awaits!"

"You reaaaaally live up to your title of Super Pervert, don't you, Ero-Sennin?"

"You bet kid! After all I have a duty to all my loyal readers. Tell you what, take my first book, Icha Icha Paradise, read it and narrate me the whole plot tomorrow_. If _you do that, I will give you a Katon jutsu, which only you may be able to perform.

Ignoring Naruto's glare, Jiraiya dropped a book on Naruto and ran off. Truth be told, Jiraiya knew that Naruto won't read the book, so he didn't need to give Naruto the Jutsu, which was a S-Ranked one, anytime soon. He had decided to train Naruto in his elemental training from the start of the second year.

However, Jiraiya had underestimated the power of perverseness.

**XXX**

Naruto was left fuming to himself as he sneered at the book Jiraiya dropped. He didn't really want to red it, but the lure of a powerfull jutsu was proving much too overwhelming. Taking a resolve to himself, that he would never **EVER** become a pervert like Jiraiya or Kakashi or even Old man Sandaime, he opened the book.

A bright white light engulfed Naruto's form as he turned the first page of the book to start reading the first chapter. After that it Naruto didn't really stand a chance, the light was simple too powerfull for him to defeat.

And this was the day that Uzumaki Naruto became a pervert, or a closet one atleast.

**OMAKE**

The spirits of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were watching over their son from the Hakke fuin, where there chakra had been sealed so that one day Naruto could meet them, as they had been from the last 14 years. Both smiled at the sensei-student interaction between Jiraiya and Naruto

"Jiraiya-sensei may have had been irresponsible and not taken care of Naruto in his childhood, but I'm sure that he won't fail this time." Minato said.

Kushina smiled "Yes, Jiraiya-sama looks to be correcting his past mistakes."

Both watched happily for some time, but suddenly Kushina's eyes widened comically and her hair started flying wildly, scaring the shit out of the Yondaime. "HOW DARE THAT FILTHY PERVERT! HOW DARE HE GIVE MY NARU-Chan THAT DIRTY BOOK!"

Minato shivered at the deathly aura his wife was emitting "N-now, N-now Kushi-Chan, I am sure that our Naruto won't even touch ….that…." Minato's words were lost in his mouth and he watched dumbfounded as Naruto began reading and, more importantly, ENJOYING the book. He was broken from his stupor by a scream from Kushina.

"MINATO!"

"What happened Kushina?" Minato asked frantically.

His wife pointed a shaky finger towards a direction "L-L-LOOK!"

When Minato looked over said direction, his eyes bugged out, as thousands and thousands of mini-Jiraiya's appeared, each sporting a perverted smile. The mini-Jiraiya's began killing innocent mini-Narus and started resurrecting them in the form of perverted mini-Narus, by use of Pervert magic.

"Oh no Minato! The perverted chibis are killing the innocence of my poor sochi!" Kushina said with tears in her eyes.

Minato gave a death glare to the chibi-Jiaraiyas "Don't worry my love, we will save our child, ONE MORE TIME!"

Both nodded at each other and with a ferocious battle cry, leapt towards the perverted chibis.

_After a few __**DAYS **__Of battle_

Both Minato and Kushina were taking huge gulps of breath as they killed the last perverted chibi.

"AUGHH!" The chibi gurgled blood and fell down, dead. The scene around them was of a massacre, as thousands of mini-Jiraiyas and mutated mini-Narus laid dead, impaled by chakra chains, blasted apart by Rasengan and what not.

PANT-PANT "We did it *PANT* Kushina."

"We *PANT-PANT* saved our son!" Kushina said with a smile.

What the two rejoicing parents didn't notice was that some of the perverted chibis had survived and had hid in a dark corner. Effectively converting Naruto into a closet pervert

_**T.B.C**_

**A/N: Thanks a lot to anyone who took the time to read the whole chapter. Please review guys, tell me what I did wrong and what I did right. This is after all my first foray into Fanfiction. So any help of yours will be appreciated. But please people, don't give Flames. Criticize my story, that's fine, but don't give useless reviews like-"THIS SUCKS" "YOURE USELESS", ya know.**

**Once again thanks, and review !**

**Can you smell '**_**future arc' **_** here? Can you? Well I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the Training begin!

**A/N: **Yo guys, here I am with another smokin' chapter of Uzumaki Naruto: Yogen no ko, literally meaning, the child of prophecy. Now people I know that many of might want me to literally skim all the training and rush into Shippuden, but hear me out.

I won't just make this Training trip just that, the training trip will also help mature Naruto's character into what I have in mind i.e. An ass kicking Naruto, without going Godmode. I will also be including Sasuke's thoughts and sometimes conversations with the various people he meets in Otogakure. So yeah, all this is very important.

Also a couple of reviewers expressed their problems with my statement about femkyuubi. I agree, that was ignorant of me. But seriously guys, we are in 2K14! And as far ahead the manga is, can you really take that shit seriously now?

On with the story now

**XXX**

Jiraiya was standing dumbfounded as Naruto narrated the whole plot of Icha-Icha flawlessly.

"So, Ero-Sennin? I narrated the whole plot, without mistakes I might add, so give me the awesome jutsu **right now!"** Naruto said with a victorious grin.

Jiraiya still couldn't get how Naruto actually agreed to read the book "Alright, I'll give you the jutsu, but before that we've got to test your elemental affinities." He said as took out two strips of paper.

Naruto scowled at that, thinking that the old pervert was trying to weasel his way out of giving him the Jutsu. "Why do we need to do that?"

"Because, brat, the only way you can do a Katon Jutsu of this magnitude, is if you have a Katon affinity. If it was a low level jutsu, it wouldn't have mattered that much, but since it's a high level jutsu the elemental affinity is important."

Naruto nodded at the explanation and hoped that his nature was Fire. "So what Nature do you have Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya smirked "Glad you asked Gaki, look closely now." Jiraya held up one of the strips and channeled chakra through it. To Naruto's astonishment, the paper first burned and then turned into dust.

"WOAH, what was that Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked with sparkles in his eyes.

Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's childish excitement and said "As you can see Gaki, the paper turned into Fire and dust, hence showing that my affinity is Katon and Doton. If it was Raiton, it would have crinkled, Suiton then it would have been soaked, and for Fuuton, it would cut into pieces." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto suddenly thought of something "Are these the only five reactions that the paper shows, Ero-Sennin?"

A bit baffled at the obvious question Jiraiya said "Yes Naruto, there are only five Elements, so these are the only five reactions."

"What about Haku-Chan's Ice jutsus, she told me that hers was a Kekkei Genkai."

Now getting the question Jiraiya explained further "So that's what you are asking about. Well let me now give you a crash course about one of the most dangerous ninja arts, Sub-elements"

"Sub-elements?" Naruto asked in confusion. Even though he hadn't paid much attention in the Ninja academy, he was sure that there hadn't been much discussion about them.

"Aye, Sub-elements. You were not taught about those in the academy since Konoha doesn't possess one of those, or at least didn't until you brought in your girlfriend." Naruto chose not to comment on that.

"Sub-elements are almost always the Kekkei Genkai of some particular clan. For example in Kirigakure, Hyoton, Futton, Yoton and the very rare Shoton sub elements are present. For Sunagakure, the extremely lethal Scorch style or the Shakuton Kekkei Genkai is present. Along with the Magnet Release, the Scorch release is the only other Kekkei Genkai of Suna, both are extremely powerfull and play a very large role in maintaining Sunagakure's position among the 5 great nations."

"What does the Scorch style do Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked, having never heard of it.

"It literally vaporizes your body from the inside, mummifying you." Naruto shivered at the very thought and asked "So how do we defeat them Sensei?"

"You must engage the Scorch style user into a fast flowing Close combat, if you fight at long range, you run a great risk of losing, since most of their Jutsus are plainly genocidal in nature, and a experienced user can wipe out a whole areas of forest in one go. The Shodaime Kazekage was also a Scorch style user, it was this strength that allowed him to unify all the of desert dwelling ninjas under one roof."

"What about the Magnet Release?"

"Magnet Release isn't a Sub-element, it is merely the nature of the users chakra. The magnetic nature of the chakra allows the user to manipulate Metals. You did see your friend Gaara's attacks, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I fought him remember? But why are you asking?"

"Well you see Naruto, it was the Nidaime Kazekage, who started his research on the powers of the Ichibi's Jinchuuriki at that time. Though he himself wasn't able to use it, one of his pupils Sabaku no Sunaian was successful in reciprocating the results through the use of his Kekkei Genkai, the Magnet Release. Sunaian was later chosen as the Sandaime Kazekage. He is regarded as the strongest Kazekage of all time due to his lethal use of Iron Sand, which he used in ways much similar to Ichibi's attacks."

"Did you know that it was his disappearance that lead to the outbreak of the 3rd Great Shinobi War? In the haste that followed, Gaara's father Kazehiro Sabaku, who just 16 at the time, was chosen as the Yondaime Kazekage. He also has the Magnet Release with which he manipulates Gold Dust. If he had been available to invade Konoha, then you could bet your house that the invasion would have caused much more damage."

Naruto looked awed at all this information; he had always enjoyed learning about the past Hokage. So it was with little surprise that he enjoyed the knowledge about the past Kages of other Nations. Haku had already informed him about the various clans and the past Kages of Kirigakure, except the Sandaime Mizukage. The information about the Sandaime was almost zero. Such was the situation that the general populace of Kiri didn't even know his name. Only that anyone who dared to challenge him was dealt with extreme prejudice.

As for both Suna and Konoha, it was lucky for them that Jiraiya had rescued the Yondaime Kazekage from death. Orochimaru had betrayed the Kazekage and stabbed him in the back, literally, just two days before the planned day of the invasion. The Kazekage had ordered an immediate retreat, and in the nick of time too, most of Suna's more powerful warriors hadn't even entered the battle. As one of the great Five, Sunagakure could never be underestimated.

Jiraiya continued "As you may or may not know the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Oonoki of the twin scales, uses a Kekkei Tota, combination of three elements. He mixes Fire, Wind and Earth to form his Jinton or the Dust release. This jutsu allows the user to dismantle particles to the molecular level, there is no kind of escape from this."

"BU-But with this kind of bloodline clan, Iwagakure could literally destroy any village!" Naruto looked scared at the thought.

Calming his apprentice Jiraiya said "There's the catch Gaki, it isn't the bloodline. The Kekkei Tota was taught to Oonoki by the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mu, who was his teacher. And as of now, no one else knows this technique. And again Naruto, you overestimate the power of a bloodline. Do you know that Old Man Sandaime fought Oonoki many times during the two wars and mostly had the upper hand?"

Naruto looked extremely surprised at that "Really? The Old Man was that strong?"

"More than you think Naruto, in his young age, he could kick my, Tsunade's and Hebi-teme's ass at the same time, without much effort."

"Jiji sure was strong."Naruto remembered with a smile the day of his sixth birthday. The Hokage had come to his apartment to celebrate his birthday, which he would have had spent alone otherwise. Naruto had even challenged the old man, saying that he would become Hokage in the future, and he had let him defeat himself! Even though that win was a huge source of Naruto's ego during his Academy days, such memories helped him remember just how much the Old man had done for him. It was due to these memories only that he could never have hated his Jiji for keeping the existence of the Kyuubi's seal a secret from him.

"Well that's all the information I have about Sub-elements Naruto, now returning to the original question, in Haku's case, the paper would have had Soaked and then cut, giving Ice, for Jinton, the paper would have given the reaction of Fire, Earth and Wind and likewise for the other elements."

Naruto took in all the interesting information he had just received and took his own paper, hoping to get some awesome combination. When he channeled chakra through it, the result truly surprised Jiraiya.

The paper cut into four pieces and then the four pieces caught fire.

"It seems you have Katon and Fuuton affinity. This is a very rare combination Naruto, if you use this in conjugation with your Kage Bunshin, you could get some highly explosive combos. The only other time I heard of these two affinities together was from the Bakuhatsu clan of Iwagakure."

"The Bakuhatsu Clan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they are a very destructive bunch. They make up the Explosion corps of Iwa. One of them I had the displeasure of fighting in the second war, Gari. Let me tell you Naruto, that was one of the hardest battles of my life. His Explosion Release made him impossible to fight at close range and even at mid range. The only way I won was by using long distance techniques with my Toads."

"What's the Explosion Release?"

"The Bakuhatsu Clan's Kekkei Genkai, which allows the clan members to mix their Fire and Wind natured Chakra to produce Explosive Chakra."

Naruto looked excited "So can I also do Explosion Release?!"

Jiraiya shook his head "No Naruto, I am sorry but you cannot. The Bakuhatsu clan members have special hands, which have slits on them. This and their genetic mutation, AKA Kekkei Genkai, allows them to safely mix the two natures in their body."

Naruto nodded at the explaination "I sure hope to never face one of them, I suck at long distance techniques."

"Actually Naruto, one of its clan members, Deidara went rogue from Iwagakure about 5 years ago. At the time of his leaving, he was already a S-Class ninja, and that at 15 years of age. He was also Oonoki's chosen heir for the seat on Yondaime Tsuchikage. So it's very likely that Akatsuki could have recruited such a talented ninja."

Naruto gave a dry chuckle at that "Man, aint I got all the luck in the world?"

Jiraya patted Naruto "Don't worry brat, it's my responsibility to bring you up to snuff to face the Akatsuki on equal ground. NOW STOP WHINING AND GIVE ME TEN LAPS!" Jiraiya barked and kicked Naruto up.

Rubbing his ass to lessen the pain from the kick, Naruto started running around the large clearing they had found nearby the village.

**XXX**

The day was spent as Naruto was introduced to new best friends, Weights. The weights were used for improving both, his muscle mass and hence strength and also his speed. The first day of training ended as Naruto sparred against Jiraiya, who decided to show Naruto actually how out of his league he truly was (AKA beat down his ass). Jiraiya and Naruto developed a training regime consisting of various exercises to build up his strength and also started working on Naruto's chakra control. Jiraiya decided that once Naruto could do Chunin level chakra control exercise, for example hand water walking or rock floating, he would start Naruto's Elemental training.

As a reward for Naruto's hard work, Jiraiya decided to show him the Jutsu he had promised.

"Naruto! Come on here." Jiraiya called out to Naruto from where he was stretching.

"What is it Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraya didn't answer, merely took out a old looking scroll and tossed it to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as looked at the old scroll.

"That's the scroll I had promised you. Now Naruto I want you to listened, read the scroll, understand it, imagine yourself doing it….."

Naruto closed his eyes and imagined himself creating a huge Fireball the size of mountains "Yeah…"

"…But don't do it."

Naruto facefaulted and asked angrily "WHY?"

Jiraiya gave Naruto a stern look, which shut him up "Because Naruto, this Jutsu is a highly potent one, and without proper elemental training you can't do, and we won't do elemental training until your chakra control is good enough. This Jutsu has only been done by two people in history, one of them is the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen aka Old Man, and the other person is the creator itself, Madara Uchiha. The reason for this, along with chakra control, was their enormous chakra capacity. The only reason I have given you this jutsu is because of your enormous reserves, but you can't actually do it until you have enough chakra control."

Still stubborn Naruto said "What if I try?"

"Your lungs will explode."

Naruto gulped "Alright Alright, I get it, but Jutsu is it anyway?"

"The name of the jutsu is _Katon: Goka Mekkyaku_. It essentially is a jutsu that destroys literally anything in its path. Even multiple _Suiton: Suijinheki _might not be enough to block it. It is a long range technique, never use it at close range."

To say that Naruto was a _little_ excited would be like saying that only _some_ people hate Justin Beiber. He resolved to train as hard as he could, to master this technique as soon as possible.

He then asked a question that had been nagging on his mind for quite some time. "Would I also be learning how to use the Nine Tails chakra?"

"Of course Naruto. You not like it, but it's a major source of power. You saw how powerfull Gaara was, it took you to summon Gamabunta to defeat him"

"And if you are worrying about the Kyuubi turning you insane, it won't likely happen. Gaara's seal was faulty, whereas your seal, the Hakke Fuin, is one of the best seals to exist. So until and unless you yourself go insane in a lust for power, it's highly unlikely that the Kyuubi can affect you."

Naruto felt reassured at that, but then asked "You said Gaara's seal was faulty, can't you do anything to repair it Ero-Sennin? I mean you are a seal master and all…"

"For your information Naruto, the Yondaime Kazekage himself has asked me to take a look at, and if possible, repair Gaara's seal."

Naruto frowned at that "Then why haven't you already done that Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya replied "I looked at the seal Naruto, and I'm pretty sure I can repair it too. But you have to understand that seal making is a delicate process, it will take me 7-8 months to create a workable seal, so that the Ichibi can't escape while we apply the new one."

Naruto smiled at Jiraiya "Thanks a lot Ero-Sennin!" He said, happy that his brother would be able to lead a somewhat normal life now.

"Why are **you** thanking me gaki?" Jiraiya asked, puzzled.

"It's just that Gaara has lived a life much similar to mine Ero-Sennin, possibly worse due to the weak seal. And even though he had family, they certainly were not there for him, so I can relate a lot to him. The pain of loneliness never really goes away. That was the reason I didn't kill him even though he attacked my village, my friends. I offered to be his friend, because in reality, that's what he had always needed."

It was only from his years of working as a top Shinobi, that Jiraiya didn't flinch. His student and his student's wife had believed in him, trusted him to take care of their son. Instead he had stayed away, like the coward and failure he believed himself to be.

'_No more'_ he decided, no more would he run from his responsibility. He would protect Naruto as long as he can, then he could die with at least one less regret.

Naruto then asked one more question that had been bugging him "And how was Gaara's seal so weak anyway Ero-Sennin? Isn't the Yondaime his dad, how did he miss that?"

"It is more likely that he didn't even realize that the seal was bad. Kazehiro is indeed one of the most powerfull Shinobi of the elemental nations, but Seals are an art unknown to most" Jiraiya spoke "Also the fact is that he was barely 25 years old at the time and likely had somewhat less influence on the village council, so it could even have been sabotage on someone's part. After all, you don't become a Kage without making a few enemies on the road."

" But the most probable reason is the possibly the cruelest. Sunagakure is the poorest major Hidden village, so the Sand Council may have believed that the future of Gaara as a powerful weapon would attract clients. And so they deliberately used a weak seal to provide Gaara more access to Shukaku's power. But as you know very well, things didn't really turned out well. "

Naruto took in that information. Was it true? He had shouted almost all his life that he would be Hokage, but could he do it without regrets? The life of a ninja in itself was a bloody one, the road to becoming Kage might be even more. And by the way Jiraiya worded it, Sunagakure seemed to have been in a dire state, causing them to seal a Bijju in their Kage's child.

Pushing aside that thought for later, he listened as Jiraiya started speaking "And what about you Naruto, can you assess the Kyuubi chakra more freely now?"

"Yes I can, also I have discovered that there are some…..Levels on this power."

"What are these 'Levels' you are talking about"

"Well the first state is when I just reach into the red chakra. My whiskers, teeth and Nails become longer and refined. Also my eyes turn red. The second level is when I dig deeper into the power. Its almost a hundred times more powerfull Ero-Sennin! An orange tail made of chakra elongates from my back, but that's also the point from where on I start losing control."

"That's interesting. We will be working on you controlling your tails of chakra, as far as we can go without letting the Kyuubi out."

"But won't you be hurt Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked, clearly worried about his teacher.

Jiraya merely smirked at that. "You highly underestimate me Naruto, I am not a Sannin for nothing, ya know. I am sure I would be able to handle myself."

Naruto nodded, still a bit unsure.

"Well then Gaki, Now that **that's **over with, you go on to the inn, while I have to go to my…..research." Jiraiya said with a perverted smile and ran off.

For the first time in his life, Naruto was sorely tempted to go after Jiraiya. The book had filled his minds with REALLY vivid images. But then, he remembered his promise to himself to never become a pervert. So filled with resolve, Naruto walked towards the inn, the next edition of Icha-Icha in hand.

Yup definitely not a pervert, only a closet one.

**XXX**

**OMAKE**

Itachi and Kisame were standing upon what could be easily described as a Massacre. The Akatsuki were hired by a ridiculously rich client to kill a group of mere bandits. Granted the group was 300 large, but for the members of the Akatsuki, who can destroy whole towns on their own, it was a easy task.

Moreso when the members happen to be Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame.

The mission was simple for the duo, eliminate the bandits no survivors. And following the unspoken rule between the two, Kisame was allowed to kill freely, while Itachi merely observed and jumped when absolutely necessary. It went on in the same way for half an hour, Kisame had already managed to kill 260 or so bandits.

"HA HA! ITACHI-SAN THIS IS FUN! WHY DON'T YOU JOIN IN?" Kisame asked crazily as he cut, or rather _shaved_ down another bandit. Kisame truly embodied the very name of the bloody mist.

"Hn. There is no nee-" Itachi was interrupted as the remaining 15 bandits came running out. However the peculiar thing was that all of them were wearing Clown masks, clearly returning from some recent robbery.

But what no one except Itachi knew was that seeing so many clown faces triggered a very **painful **flashback in Itachi's memory.

_Flashback_

_Itachi Uchiha was a recent recruit of the ANBU. Things were going well for the young Uchiha, he was receiving all round praise from the clan, Hokage-sama had personally recommended him and most importantly he was free from ROOT! Things were not looking down for the prodigious child._

_Or so it seemed._

_ANBU Headquarters_

_Itachi was sitting on one knee, bowing before the ANBU Commander Dog, ready to receive his first mission as a Block-Ops._

_Despite his extensive training to suppress his emotions, he couldn't help but feel excited and nervous over his first mission. His had a ghost of a smile on his face which was hidden behind a weasel mask; quite fitting, he thought, his name had the same meaning._

_Though he couldn't understand why some of the higher ups were snickering or some newer members were looking at him with pity. Nevertheless he would give his life for Konoha, no matter the mission. Be it protecting a princess or interrogating a Iwa spy. Even if he had to des-_

"_Your mission is to guard Uzumaki Naruto for the period of two days." Well that was anticlimactic. What an easy mission_

_Two days later_

_As expected, things were going on well for the Sharingan wielder. Other than for some people glaring or scowling at the little blonde, most just left him alone. Itachi even felt a pang of sympathy for the young boy. Baring such a burden without even knowing about it._

_Nevertheless he was now taking his last look around the blonde's room, to check whether some undesirable material was not planted there. Suddenly Itachi noticed a can. A can which was very conveniently placed in the middle of the room. He picked it up and touched the top._

_It turned out to be the biggest mistake of his young life._

_ANBU Headquarters_

"_Mission accomplished Commander." Itachi spoke through gritted teeth._

"_Congratulations Rookie. You are dismissed." The commander tried; and failed, to speak in a monotone. The others were also snickering at Itachi._

_The reason being Itachi's clown face and a huge DOINK! On his forehead._

_Itachi was shaking in rage. He had been taken down by one of the commonest prank tags in Konoha. He the prodigy! He the pride of the Uchiha! He the youngest ANBU recruit!_

_Itachi never particularly liked clowns after that._

_Flashback end_

As Kisame watched in fascination, Itachi killed another of the pleading clown faced bandits rather ruthlessly. A couple were already burning on black flames that he dare not touch. But the one thing that he had always said to the clowns before killing them was-

"DOINK!"

**XXX**

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: Well that's a wrap people! Be sure to make this story your favorite and review, even if you don't like it.**

**Well not seriously, but hey; how could anyone even frown upon my awesome story, let alone hate it.  
Also I hope that none of you are turned off from my story due to my pathetic attempts at humor in A/N AND Omake. Seriously the Omake might not be funny at all. But remember, don't start hating my story, you will regret it.**

**See you soon guys, take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BEG MY PARENTS TO BUY ME CALL OF DUTY GAMES.**

So here it is guys, after a indecent amount of time, the new chapter is finally up. The main reason was because I had problems in writing the Fight scenes, seeing as how this is my first fanfiction and shit. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**XXX**

5 Months.

5 months had passed since the day Naruto and Jiraiya had left Konoha.

5 months had passed since the day Naruto left his home to gain power to protect his precious people.

5 months had passed since the day this Author last had weed…..Well forget the last part.

For Naruto it had been 5 months since he had entered into his personal hell. Before, he had protested loud and clear about how the pervy sage slacked on his training and peeped on girls instead. All those thoughts of Naruto now burned in hell fire and brimstone as Jiraiya relentlessly pushed Naruto beyond his limits in almost every field imaginable except Genjutsu.

For Stamina, Jiraiya applied chakra suppression seals on him, so that his Uzumaki chakra could not help him.

For Speed, His weights were now equal to Lee's. Naruto's muscles adapted to the weights at speeds that Jiraiya had never seen before, this was mostly due to the Kyuubi. This resulted in Naruto now having Low Jonin level speed.

For Strength, Jiraiya made him lift….Boulders. Freakin 300kg boulders. And once he was able to do that, the bastard made him run with it! And the coup d'état; the final step was doing wall walking while lifting it, Naruto barely survived the fall.

As for Chakra control, Due to him not knowing the secret of Kage Bunshin (Apparently Naruto thought that the book was too boring to delve deeper into and just kept to the 'interesting' parts), his chakra control, which was at mid Genin before, was now atleast low to mid Chunin level. Jiraiya decided to let the boy not know the advantage for some time. Since Naruto was so young, the possibility of his brain getting fried remained very high.

Due to his improved chakra control, he could now do one handed Rasengans easily. Also he learned the 'Oodama Rasengan', which was a bigger version of the Rasengan. Naruto was also working upon a original move, the 'Rasenrengan' in which he created one Rasengan in each hand. He didn't tell Jiraiya about this Jutsu, wanting to surprise him sometime.

Naruto had not started his Elemental Training till now, but Jiraiya had taught him a few low level Jutsu. Mostly the ones used for evasive techniques.

Even though all this may seem like mediocre development to some mere civilian or even to a ninja who doesn't look 'underneath the underneath', Jiraiya knew better.

He believed that if Naruto had been given attention during his younger years, he would have been a prodigy on par with Kakashi Hatake or Itachi Uchiha. Whereas Itachi had his Sharingan to rely upon, Kakashi was a pure genius, no flashy Kekkei Genkai, no top class clan with hundreds of years of knowledge, nothing. Kakashi had graduated the academy at 5 and made Chunin at 6! Such a feat was thought impossible for anyone, 5 year olds were simply not expected to be on the field as active ninjas. More chilling was the thought that Kakashi had been able to kill a group of 5 bandits alone, while his Genin teammates (who were 13 year olds) had frozen up due to the surprise attack. And that was a month after his graduation.

Itachi's prodigious talents could be understood by two simple, but bone chilling, words.

Uchiha Massacre.

In one night, the mere boy wiped out one of the premier clans of the Elemental Nations. The clan's influence was such that no nation dared send their Jinchuuriki against Konoha lest it turns against them. The dark truth was that Konoha didn't simply give the other nations free sources power to be used against themselves. No, even though Hashirama Senju gave away the tailed beasts, he knew that to gain complete control of one's Bijju could take years, that's if the Jinchuuriki survives that far. So all in all, the other Hidden Villages faced massive damages due to their greed for the power of the Bijju, while the Kyuubi was kept in Fire country as the ultimate war deterrent. Another reason was that no other person in the Senju clan had inherited the Mokuton ability, hence creating a huge problem in case of Hashirama's death. There is after all a reason why Konoha is the strongest Hidden Village. The only great tragedy it had faced until the Uchiha Massacre had been the Kyuubi attack.

Hence it spoke such extreme skill that the boy was able to kill the Uchiha clan and then escape all in one night. 13 years of age is a time when kids exit the ninja academy to become Genin, 13 is the time when kids enter into their teenage years.

But for Itachi Uchiha, 13 was the age at which he was an ANBU captain. 13 was the age at which he massacred his entire family.

Naruto's other skill had also been progressing fairly well. With the help of some personal favors, Jiraiya enlisted a couple of teachers to teach Naruto how to better use his basic Ninja tools. Though he was no Tenten, his weapon throwing skill had increased immensely from the time he used to shout 'Uzumaki Barrage!' and threw a load of Kunai and Shuriken which ended nowhere. The common ninja tools like Kunai, Shuriken, Exploding Tags and Tanto, he could now use to some proficiency.

By all this it must be pretty clear that the process wasn't exactly filled with Bunnies and Rainbows. Staying true to his loud and, as Shikamaru would say, 'Troublesome' personality, he had groaned, bitched and cursed the entire way. Though to his credit, it was mere a way to reducing the aching pain in his body. After all if saying some colourful words make the pain lessen, why the fuck not?

During Naruto's training with the Kyuubi's chakra, it had also come out that Naruto gained a weak sensing ability. Though it wasn't exactly sensing, since he could only sense enemies. Basically he felt the negative emotions of the enemies about to attack. It grew as he took more and more of Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto 'creatively' named this technique 'Negative Emotion Sensing'. Jiraiya was thanking the heavens that Naruto didn't inherit Minato's ability to give horrible names to techniques not named the Hiraishin and Rasengan.

Appearance wise Naruto's clothes hadn't changed one bit, though Jiraiya resolved to change the fact sooner rather than later. The need was made more important by the fact that Naruto had grown by quite a few inches thanks to now eating a more balanced diet. His hair, which previously spiked wildly, was now longer and looked a lot like his father.

**XXX**

And so, we come upon the two travelling Shinobi who face each other in a fairly large clearing. Jiraiya had decided that it was high time that they spar, in order to see just how far Naruto had come during this time.

"Ready to get your ass whopped Ero-Sennin?" Naruto mocked.

Jiraiya merely smirked and started doing hand signs. "Katon: Gokkakyu no jutsu!"

Naruto immediately ran out of the range of the C-Rank technique, by that time the Toad Sage had already started running towards him at high speeds.

Getting caught offside by a hard punch, Naruto immediately created 2 Kage Bunshin and ran towards Jiraiya. Punches and Kicks were exchanged as Naruto and Jiraiya engaged in a fierce display of Taijutsu. Naruto essentially had 6 hands to attack, but this did not faze the Toad Sage in the slightest. Jiraiya tried to knee Naruto, only to be blocked as Naruto grabbed his knee. Taking advantage of his own light weight and the sturdy build of the Toad Sage, Naruto lifted himself to kick Jiraya's face. But Jiraiya wasn't an S-Rank for nothing and caught Naruto's legs, he smirked as he prepared to prepared to layeth the smackdown on the boy. He lifted the boy high and slammed him-

Only for Naruto to burst into smoke. 'Right, goddamn Shadow Clones' He was again assaulted by two Naruto's. Taking his game up a little he quickly beat down the two Naruto's, one of whom turned out to be a Shadow clone.

"Very good Naruto, your Taijutsu has improved by the loads and buckets. I would say that its Tobeketsu Jonin level atleast." Jiraiya praised Naruto as he landed a bit away.

"Heh, thanks Ero-Sennin, the Nidaime's book proved to be usefull after all!" Naruto said. He was panting a bit, not from lack of chakra, but just general winding out due to sparring at a high level.

"Quite right, now let's take this up a notch, shall we? Katon: Flame Bullet!" Jiraiya yelled. In less than a second Jiraiya built up oil in his mouth, spit it and ignited it. The bullet moved towards a wide eyed Naruto.

"Shit!" 'Doton: Shinju Zansu no Jutsu! ' He said in his mind as he went underground. Even though he did not have a Doton affinity, low level Jutsu were no problem for him.

'Where might he be? Has he used Kawarimi or ha-' Jiraiya was broken from his thoughts as he was pulled down in into the ground. 'Tch, brat used the double Suicide Decapitation Technique. No worries, I'll just use my awesome Doton powers to get ou-'

"RASENGAN!"

Jiraiya was interrupted once more as his head was blasted apart by a Rasengan. The Jiraiya hit blasted apart into smoke, showing that he was a Shadow Clone. Naruto grinned as the real Jiraiya came out from the top a tree.

"Good job Naruto, you are now able to defeat my Shadow Clone. Your Taijutsu has become much better, as I said before, but you still have to improve it so that you can actually hit me. One handed Rasengans are no problem for you now, and it seems that your Suicide Decapitation Technique has also become better." 'Though his Taijutsu won't be much of a problem if I can get Fukasaku to agree to teach him Sage mode, even though it is a long shot.'

"Hn. What did you expect anyway Ero-Sennin, it is after all the great Uzumaki Naruto you are talking about! I will become the best, even if it breaks me, Believe it!" Naruto yelled in an enthusiastic manner.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever. Come on brat let's eat lunch." Jiraiya waved him off, but couldn't help a smile coming to his face. The enthusiasm Naruto showed for hard work was almost equal to Gai and Lee, but thankfully without the 'Flames of Youth'.

**XXX**

Now that Naruto had become a adequately strong Shinobi, Jiraiya had decided that Naruto's clothes needed to be changed. Not only were they exceedingly bright and baggy, they also had no armour underneath. Even though mesh and chains did not really provide much protection, they atleast prevented some minor cut from becoming Major. And in the fast flowing combat of the Shinobi world, a small difference was all that mattered.

Not to mention it made him look exceedingly juvenile and hurt Jiraiya's chances with the ladies. But that wasn't on Jiraiya's mind, not at all.

So after eating their lunch, the duo could be found bickering about the topic of change of Naruto's clothes.

"But what's wrong with my seriously awesome clothes Ero-Sennin?!"

Jiraiya sweatdropped. At first, he had thought that the blonde was wearing the clothes due to some kind of unfair treatment in Konoha due to his status as a Jinchuuriki. It was quite possible that no one sold him proper Shinobi clothes due to the unfair bias they held. But it was after spending the past few months with Naruto that he realized that the truth wasn't quite as sad as that.

Naruto's love for his clothes was as true as it can get. The boy had even multiple copies of it to wear if one gets dirty. He had lots of opportunities to buy proper ninja clothes, but he held on to his faithful jumpsuit, apparently he thought it looked 'cool'.

"Naruto" He began is his fakest voice "I know that you like your jumpsuit very much, I mean who wouldn't! *suppress vomit* I mean they are so bright and cheerful! But as much as it pains me to say, you must buy new clothes. You will grow a lot during your trip and so it is important for you to have a change of wardrobe."

Naruto didn't look convinced; But his resolve seemed to be faltering since even he understood the words. In the past 5 months he had also grow along with his skills. His hair had grown a lot longer and looked a lot like the Yondaime Hokage, he noted it as a fun fact.(A/N Yes, he doesn't know)

His jumpsuit had started feeling a lot tighter to him. Ever since starting his training trip, he had been taken off from his diet of almost constant Ramen and forced to eat nutritious food by Jiraiya. As a result, he had experienced a rather sudden growth spurt and now his height was average to above average for boys his age. And it went without saying that due to his physical training, he had also gained a healthy muscle mass.

Seeing Naruto's visible faltering resolve, Jiraiya did a mental dance and continued "Yes Naruto, sadly you do need to replace the jumpsuit. Ya know, it even saddens me, but nothing can be done. Its time has come"

Wiping a few tears that had come to his eyes, Naruto said "It seems it has Sensei. Alright I will buy new clothes, but it will be my choice and you have to pay!"

Jiraiya agreed, but the mere fact that Naruto called him Sensei rather than Ero-Sennin, made it clear in his mind just how serious he was about his Jumpsuit.

**XXX**

After a couple of days of travelling, the Gama summoning duo arrived in the capital of Hi no Kuni, Tanya. Naruto was awed by the sheer size of the city. Konoha looked like a mere district in front of it. Tanya housed more than 100,000 people, citizen and samurai, whereas Konohagakure housed a Ninja Force of 20,000 and 30,000 civilians. Naruto was also impressed by the huge estate which housed the Fire Lord and the equally large administrative buildings which helped run Tanya. All of which were lavishly built.

But unlike Konoha, where almost no one was unemployed, Naruto noted that a large amount of beggars and street children were present in the slum areas. Konoha, being a military village, housed orphans in orphanages and at the age of 6 entered them into the Ninja Academy, it was standard procedure followed by almost all of the Hidden Villages.

Naruto and Jiraiya entered into one of the many clothing stores present in the main marketing area. This particular store also sold Shinobi and Samurai clothing. They were greeted by a perky blonde girl on the reception counter "Welcome! How may I help you?" the girl asked cheerfully.

Sensing a perverted response from his sensei, Naruto quickly answered "Hello, I am looking for some new clothes, could you lead me to the Shinobi section?"

Rather than responding, the girl looked at him up and down and said "Poor guy, you really are in need of new clothes, I mean this jumpsuit is soo horrible!" She exclaimed in a sad voice.

Eye twitching Naruto growled out, not that the girl noticed, "Would. You. Please. Point. Me. To. The. Shinobi. Section."

The girl remained cheerful "Yes of course, let me lead you there!"

"Ero-Sennin, you stay here, I will choose some clothes, you will pay and we will get the hell out of prejudiced store, calling my jumpsuit horrible, as if!"Naruto grumbled as he followed the girl, Kiko he noted the name from her name tag, towards one of the smaller areas containing various armor, mesh and flak jackets. Another girl took the previous one's place and Jiraiya occupied himself by shamelessly flirting with the girl, who was rapidly becoming uncomfortable. Wouldn't you if an old man the age of your grandfather starts hitting on you ?

**XXX**

_20 Minutes later_

Jiraiya was broken from his musings as he heard giggling, fangirlish giggling. Looking around, he noticed the source to be the two store girls, Kiko and Kiki (WTF?) But it was the source of giggling that truly surprised Jiraiya.

While Naruto once looked idiotic 20 minutes earlier in his obnoxious jumpsuit, his change of clothing made him look much more mature and good looking. Naruto was wearing black Shinobi pants which were taped at his ankles (Think of Kakashi) and had two pouches taped at his thighs to carry standard ninja equipment, black Shinobi sandals and a black full sleeved loose shirt which had thing bandages wrapped at the arm region. Now while wearing all black could be a boon for a solo mission or ANBU, it could become detrimental during team missions, especially those that take place at night. However in the case of Naruto, the effect was totally neutralized by the impressive orange armour he was wearing.

Armours have generally become out of fashion in favour of flak jackets since the Second Shinobi world war. But Flak Jackets could never truly replicate the durability or safety that the armours worn during the warring clans era provided.

The armour Naruto was wearing was, to say the least, stunning. It had a bright orange colour and had a very large resemblance to the Uchiha and Senju armours of the past. The armour was sleeveless and covered Naruto's front, though his back was somewhat exposed. It hung loosely on Naruto's side and front in the lower regions. It had a high collar design and appeared to be made of some modern material. Like all of Shinobi armours, it had a sleek design so as to not be a hindrance in the fast flowing combat of Shinobis.

But the main thing that caught Jiraiya's eyes was the custom Hitai-ate Naruto was wearing. The Hitai-ate had a horned design and looked much similar to Jiraiya's own custom one, he decided to question Naruto about it later.

Naruto's smug grin clearly said that he knew that Jiraiya knew that the girls knew that he was looking badass.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you are looking so handsome!" Kiko praised the boy, a blush on her cheeks.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Naruto replied "Heh, thanks Kiko-chan. I think that these clothes wre destined for me!"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that. The brat had gone with the girl for 20 minutes and he already had come to '-kun' and '-Chan'? Patting himself for giving the boy his Icha-Icha, he turned towards the reception counter to pay the money, though he was confused by the evil grin Kiki was sprouting.

Jiraiya's eyes nearly came out of his sockets at the expense of Naruto's new attire. He looked with pleading eyes towards Naruto who was whistling innocently. Jiraiya had waterfall-tears running down his face as he handed the fat wad of cash to the two sweetly smiling girls.

A depressed Jiraiya and a happy Naruto walked out of Tanya that day,

**XXX**

_A few hours later_

"Oh come on Ero-Sennin, you earn so much money from your books! This petty amount should be like the dirt of your hands or something!" Naruto said to a sulking Jiraiya.

"Damn you Gaki! A petty amount you say?! Well why didn't _you_ pay for it then, huh?"

Yawning, Naruto brushed apart the question and said "Where to next, Ero-Sennin?"

Grumbling about topic changing brats, Jiraiya replied "Well, we will return to the grounds where we were sparring two days earlier. Now that you have a new armour, it would be good if you get used to manoeuvring yourself in it, lest it becomes a hindrance."

"Ne, Ero-Sennin, you're a seal master, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking whether you could make a seal so that I can seal and unseal my armor whenever required. I mean, going everywhere like I am going for war won't probably be nice."

"Hmm, alright I can do that." Thinking for a bit he continued "Actually, you can do it yourself Naruto, I had been planning to teach you about seals anyway."

Naruto's response was pretty generic and Naruto-ish "Whaaat? But seals are booooring!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto as if he was an idiot "Naruto, it was seal which allowed the Yondaime to seal a god knows how old, larger than Gamabunta, walking talking WMD, primordial being called the Kyuubi inside of your tummy. How can you even say it with a straight face that seals are boring?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment "Yeah Ero-Sennin, I get it, Seal are interesting. But why do I need to learn it anyway"?

Jiraiya sighed, this talk was a long time coming. Hiruzen had decided to tell Naruto about his heritage the day he became a Chunin. But unfortunately, since he was now dead, the responsibility now fell to Jiraiya. Jiraiya decided to finally tell Naruto about his heritage today.

"Because it's in your blood Naruto."

"My blood? What are talking about?"

"Naruto, do you know anything about your parents?"

That sentence made everything in Naruto's body almost shut down. Like any orphan, it had been Naruto's greatest desire to know about the identities of his parents. Such desires generally reduce after a child is adopted into some foster family. But unlike most of the orphanage children, Naruto wasn't so lucky. Having spended most of his childhood in loneliness and without the care of a mother or father, Naruto had become obsessed to almost a fanatical degree about his parents identity and by default, his own. He wondered who his parents were, why they left him alone, what did they do that most of the villagers hated him.

It was by luck that they were taught about the famous clans of Konoha that he learnt about the Uzumaki clan. But then he was again heartbroken by learning that almost all the members have red hair and the clan was obliterated during the Second Shinobi World war anyway, clan members escaping to the various elemental nations. Try as he might, no one really believed him to be a member of such a prestigious clan which was known to be on the level of Senju and Uchiha. His dead last status in academics didn't really help, since the Uzumaki were known to be scholars beyond anything else. He even begged the Sandaime to tell him anything about his parents. Though he didn't disclose the identity of them, he confirmed that Naruto indeed belonged to the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto had dragged him to the Academy the next day to announce to the teachers and students that Naruto really belonged to a clan and was one of the last of it.

Any kind of recognition that he was expecting, Naruto didn't really get. The civilian parents were not swayed by the clan status of Naruto and the Shinobi children's parents were already wary of him. Naruto eventually suppressed the thoughts of his parents and invested all his energy in his dream of becoming Hokage. Since no one but him wondered about the identities of his parents, it was easy for him to suppress these thoughts and move on with his life.

But now, hearing Jiraiya asking about the identities of his parents, the suppressed desire came alive. "N-No E-Ero-Sennin, I don't."

Seeing Naruto's hopeful face nearly made Jiraiya break down. His student had left it to him to fill the void in Naruto's life, to be the parent that they could not be, to be that parent that Minato himself didn't have. But Jiraiya had taken the cowards way out and left Naruto alone. 'No more' he decided. He will tell Naruto the Identities of his parents.

"I will tell you Naruto, but first I want you to promise to not take any rash decisions and not see anyone in a negative light, especially the Sandaime. He loved you like his own grandson and he had a very good reason to not tell you about them. I know it for a fact that had the old-man survived the fight with Orochimaru, you would already have known about it."

Taking a deep breath and steeling his resolve Naruto replied "Alright sensei, I promise." There was no way in hell he would miss this opportunity.

"Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was the heir of the Uzumaki clan, which you are now. She belonged to the main house of Uzushiogakure and had come to Konoha before the Second Shinobi world war. She had a unique ability, called the chakra chains, which basically meant that her chakra was dense and strong enough to physically manifest itself as chains. It was a very rare ability of the Uzumaki clan and only some members truly mastered it. You really look and act like her Naruto."

Naruto smiled at that, he will ask for a picture later on.

"Now as for you father" Jiraiya gulped "His name was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

**XXX**

_Otogakure_

Sasuke ducked and weaved as he knocked out another masked enemy. Two more attacked him from the sides. Activating his Sharingan for the first time in the battle, his natural athleticism came into play and he jumped up-surprising the two attackers- and made them stab each other. He grimaced, these were the first two lives he had to take in the battle, but nevertheless he continued on.

A ridiculous number of enemies charged him head on, screaming like the morons that they were. Channelling Raiton chakra into his left hand, he dispersed it.

"_Chidori Nagashi_!" The Chidori Nagashi was his personal jutsu that he had invented by modifying the Chidori. By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flowed from his body allowing to paralyze multiple enemies. It also provided him an instant defence.

The 10 masked attackers spasmed as they fell down, paralyzed by the attack. Just as he prepared to run after the remaining enemies who were rather horrified by the way they were getting cut down, an angry voice stopped him.

"AAHH! YOU ASSHOLE SASUKE. I have told you my body is weak to Raiton chakra!" Suigetsu's pained voice came from behind the mass of bodies.

Sasuke sighed as ran to the source of the voice. The battle going on was a joint training session for him and Suigetsu organized by the Snake Sannin. Such battles were monthly things for Sasuke where he faced a large number of opponents, mostly Genin and some Chunin, to test his skills. All were permitted to use deadly skill against him, not that they could. Even though most had **RANK** of Chunin, they didn't have the **SKILL** of a Chunin. Most of the Genin were mere Grunts that he believed Sakura could take down with some effort. He didn't feel particularly bad in killing some of them, why should he? They had after all agreed for the training exercise. But he nevertheless refrained from becoming a bloodthirsty monster, Konoha wouldn't particularly welcome such a person, more so for the last Uchiha. Itachi would already be dead whenever he returns.

Today, he had requested Suigetsu to train with him, and so Orochimaru had seen it alright to double the number of opponents.

As Sasuke reached the obviously in pain Hozuki clan member, he noted with interest at the number of enemies Suigetsu had cut down using his blades and Suiton Jutsu's. Suigetsu had a particular talent in killing it seemed, not surprising as he once aspired to be a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Get up Suigetsu, you are wasting our time. We still have about twenty opponents to defeat." He said coldly.

"Yeah well fuck you Sasuke, here I am having 1000 volts passing in my hydrifyied body and you are not even fucking helping me!"

Sasuke sighed once more as he helped Suigetsu up. Ignoring the cursing of Suigetsu, he looked behind just in time as he saw five people simultaneously making hand signs. Due to his Sharingan, he knew beforehand that these were fire Jutsu's. Since he didn't know strong Suiton Jutsu and Suigetsu was indisposed, he quickly bit his thumb to draw blood and made hand seals "Kuchiyose: Bougyo Hebi!"

As the five attackers released their Fireballs, Sasuke and Suigetsu were surrounded in a puff of smoke. As the duo was engulfed by the Fireball, the remaining attackers grinned, obviously thinking that they would get some reward from their lord Orochimaru for defeating their opponents.

Their smiles instantly failed as they saw Sasuke and Suigetsu completely unharmed as the smoking corpse of a Defence Snake was protectively coiled around them. Bougyo Hebi or defensive snakes were raised to be used as defence mechanism for their summoners. When Sasuke asked Orochimaru whether the Snake Clan were ok with him using the Jutsu, Orochimaru had just laughed. Sasuke had also signed the Snake Summoning contract and met with Manda, Orochimaru's personal summon. Manda had a personality almost matching with Orochimaru, Prideful, no care for anyone else's life and without any particular morals.

Sasuke now decided to fully end the battle. Giving the small blood offering he made the necessary signs and slammed his hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In another, much larger puff of smoke large snake with a bluish colour and green piercing eyes appeared, with Sasuke and Suigetsu on top of him. "Sassuke-Sama how may I serve you?" The blue snake asked Sasuke.

"Hello Aoda, as you can see we have a bit of pest problem here, please take care of it."

Lowering his head to see the 20 remaining attackers who were rather terrified by the sudden appearance of the huge snake, he replied "**Of course Sasuke-Ssama**" In a matter of moments, the remaining attackers were either crushed or burned beyond repair by acid spewed by Aoda.

"Thank you Aoda, can you give me a ride to the main base please?" Sasuke asked to the large snake.

Aoda chuckled "**You** **don't have to ask me Ssassuke-ssama, your wish is mine to follow**."

Sasuke smirked, Aoda was his personal summon. In a stark contrast to Manda, Aoda was of a rather nice and peaceful nature. He also followed all of Sasuke's commands, making it a rather nice experience for him to summon him. If Sasuke was to be honest, he considered Aoda to be a friend, rather than his tool like Orochimaru considered Manda.

"I know Aoda, but its common courtesy after all."

"**You are a truly unique summoner Sassuke-sama, none of our clan's current summoners show any kind of respect to us, and Orochimaru's reputation has sullied ours beyond any point of respite. If this continues, the Snake summoning contract may eventually be lost to Shinobi forever**."

Sasuke grimaced, He had met many of the snake summons and he could truly say that they were not half as bad as most make them out to be. Orochimaru and Manda had dirtied the Hebi clan's reputation too much. He had decided that eventually, when he kills Orochimaru, he will take the Snake summoning contract and make it a personal summoning contract of his rebuilt Uchiha clan. Anko Mitarashi and Kabuto Yakushi were the only two others on the contract.

"Oi! If you two love birds are over, then can we get a fucking move on?" Suigetsu yelled from his position the head of Aoda.

Sasuke and Aoda glared at Suigetsu, but unfortunately glares didn't really have any effect on anyone who survived the Bloodline massacres of Mizu no Kuni.

"You do know that denial is the first level of acceptance, don't yo-AAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE!" Suigetsu shouted as Sasuke shocked him.

"Shut up Suigetsu."

With a grumbling Suigetsu and irritated Sasuke and Aoda, the trio made their way back to the main Otogakure base.

**XXX**

**A/N:**Alright guys, so this is it. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please give me your feedback in the form of reviews or PM's and if you find the story good enough, Follow and Favourite it.

**Naruto's clothes are the exact same as in the profile pic of this story, leaving out the sage cloak which he will get when enters sage mode.**

Thank you for reading the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's the new chapter guys and girls, I hope that you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO FOR FUCKS SAKE I DONT EVEN OWN A MOTORCYCLE.

**XXX**

2 And a half months had passed since the day Naruto had learned the identities of his parents. Naturally, he had felt furious to learn that all his suffering could have been prevented had the name of his parents been disclosed to the general public. After a lot of shouting and yelling at Jiraiya, which the man took admirable well, Naruto eventually calmed down enough to understand the reasons for the secret.

Naruto had felt a multitude of emotions after learning his father's name. On one hand, he had felt happy that he was actually blood related to the man whom he had always admired. Even in his young age, Naruto had felt a certain _connection_ to the Yondaime. Whenever he went to the top of the Hokage Monument, he never sat down on any head other than the Yondaime. Even after learning that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi in him, he had reeled in his emotions and tried to feel some kind of happiness in the fact that the Fourth trusted him with such a responsibility.

He had even forgiven the Sandaime, especially now that he knew how other Jinchuuriki were treated and raised to be weapons of mass destruction from the case of Gaara. He felt happiness in the fact that the Sandaime atleast allowed him a chance to have a normal childhood, to have friends, to get strong without going insane or becoming emotionally retarded. He gave Naruto a chance to fight against the norm and prove everyone wrong about Jinchuuriki. He gave him a _fighting _chance.

And that's what Uzumaki Naruto **only** needs.

And after learning how his father had literally sold his soul to the Shinigami to protect the Village, he couldn't really remain angry at the man. So after a couple of months Naruto had eventually become resigned to the fact and rather felt pride at it.

When he saw his mother's pictures of the time she was pregnant, the very smile on her face told Naruto all that he needed to know. Still Naruto wondered how his life would have been with parents. Eventually he decided to honour his parents sacrifice and protect the village they had died to protect. The villagers would eventually come on to him, he decided, many already had after he saved the village from the Ichibi. Only a small minority, who were basically the 'Hardcore' Naruto-Haters, still held anger towards him.

Jiraiya for his part was extremely proud at his blonde disciple. Even though Naruto had been labelled childish and immature by most of peers and superiors, the amount of maturity shown by Naruto at such a serious matter was nothing short of extraordinary. If he were to be honest, Jiraiya had been keeping the Five Symbols seal at the ready, lest the Kyuubi takes advantage of Naruto's tumultuous emotions.

Fortunately, matters hadn't come to anything serious like that and Naruto had shown much control over his emotions, showing that some of his father's traits had indeed been passed him other than looks.

As for training, he had started learning seals. While he was no genius at them like his father, his sheer will to learn allowed him to master a lot of basic seals, but only a few were usefull during combat. Though he had found out that he had a peculiar talent in making Explosive seals, not the punk ass ones sold in the stores. No sir. These Explosive tags were much stronger and due to his Uzumaki chakra usage, no sane person could truly compare them to the generic ones.

Though he had not yet started his elemental training, he had learned one low level fire Jutsu, the Grand Fireball, Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu. It was a generic jutsu which the Uchiha clan had given to Konoha after its founding as a gift. It was also the Jutsu which was taught to all Uchiha children before they exited the academy. So it was safe to say that it could be done without any particular elemental training.

Also, he had learned one Jutsu which he had cursed the heavens for not letting him know earlier. Jiraiya lamented his drinking ways when Naruto found out the particular scroll containing **that** Jutsu. The Sandaime had specifically forbidden anyone from even letting Naruto _know _of the Jutsu until he atleast became Jounin.

Naruto had even began to refer it as his... _'Art'_.

**XXX**

With things back to normal between Naruto and Jiraiya, the duo was walking at a leisurely pace along the border of the Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni.

"So Ero-Sennin, now that my chakra control is _finally_ good enough for your liking, can we get on with my Elemental Training?" Naruto complained

Sighing in defeat Jiraiya said "You win brat, this is the hundredth time you have complained about that, we will start it tomorrow."

"Whaaat! But why tomorrow? Why not today?" Naruto whined.

"GODDAMNIT BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO! NOW **SHUT UP! **And haven't I taught you the Grand Fireball?**" **Jiraiya finally exploded due to the constant nagging.

"Hn. No need to yell Ero-Sennin, unlike you I have not been affected by old age. You could have said it normally, I would have understood it. And as for the grand Fireball, I would have learned it even if I remained in Konoha." Naruto said nonchantly.

Grinding his teeth is anger Jiraiya chanted in his head 'Must. Not. Murder' 'Must. Not. Murder'.

Obviously having a pretty fun time, Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at the village where they were supposed to spend the night and restock their supplies. But it was after entering the Village gates, where there were no guards, that both the Shinobi realised that something was seriously wrong with the village.

"Yo, Ero-Sennin, This is a Ghost town or what, I don't see any people working around here."

"It's strange Naruto, the last time I had arrived here it was a pretty lively village. Stay on your toes I get the feeling that something is going on here."

Nodding, Naruto focused himself and unsealed his Armour. He had made a Spiral design on his chest, allowing him to seal and unseal his armour. It helped him to appear casual in friendly places and battle ready for hostile conditions.

'_The situation indeed is strange, most of the houses look empty and no chatter of civilians moving about can be seen. Now that I think about it, the guards were also absent, even though there was Guard room at the gates. Just what the heck is going on here?'_ Naruto thought to himself. Jiraiya had advised to pay attention to the most basic of details as it was those things that most Shinobi ignored and lost sensitive information, sometimes even their lives.

They eventually reached the biggest building of the Village, which had a Kanji for 'leader' emblazoned on it, so clearly it was the main Administrative building here.

Naruto's senses were stronger than a normal human being. Having the Nine Tails Chakra flowing through his coils since his birth, his sense of smell, hearing and even sight was much better than a normal human, though it was not as great as the members of the clans like Inuzuka or in the case of sight Hyuuga or Uchiha.

It was with this sense of smell that Naruto warned the Gama-Sennin. "Ero-Sennin, I smell...a lot of blood from inside this building, be careful."

Jiraiya nodded and slowly opened the door; the sight which greeted them was that of multiple guards and police laid out on the floor, presumably dead. The walls also had splashes of blood and kunai lodged in, showing signs of battle. They checked the pulses of the guards, but there was no such luck. Though the bodies were still warm, showing recent combat.

"Naruto, the signs are that the battle took place not much long ago, be at your guard, we do not know the strength or the number of enemies."

When the duo reached the main room, the supposed leader was also cut open with a huge gash on his chest, the slight burn marks around showing the use Raiton Chakra.

"Naruto, let's take a look around, all of the deceased here were police persons or samurai, the general populace is still missing."

Naruto nodded grimly. If he would have seen these many dead people or blood when he had become a Genin, he most likely would have broken down or fainted, but after the few A-rank and B-Rank missions where had to kill people, he didn't really feel much of anything other than a bit of regret that he could not arrive earlier to prevent such things.

**XXX**

As they moved around the village on the lookout for hostiles, hey reached a large ground where a large number of people were tied up. Naruto noticed a distinct lack of women and children, the tied up people were either men or old folks, many were lying on the ground, probably fainted from being left out in the sun.

Jiraiya moved on to unbound and removed the gag of one older male who was awake and looking thankful for the arrival. "Naruto! Create Kage Bunshin and untie these people!" "HAI!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created 20 clones who immediately ran off to untie the bound men, who looked extremely surprised at the creation of clones.

_20 Minutes Later_

"So...What you are saying is that a large band of Bandits and a few Shinobi came to pillage your village and kidnapped the women and children?" Jiraiya asked the apparent leader of the remaining civilians.

"Hai Shinobi-Sama, please help us, our normal guards could do nothing against trained Shinobi and I shudder to think what those rascals might do to our women and children!" The old man sobbed as he fell down on his knees and begged Jiraiya.

Naruto was trebling in rage, he knew well enough that the women kidnapped would most likely be raped and the children sold into slavery or forced to enter a life of criminal. Most bandits kidnapped children to take them to far off countries and train them to grow the ranks of their groups. Not to mention the few unspeakable acts of cruelty some people did to children.

"Don't you worry Old' Man we will rescue them, just leave it to us!" Naruto replied enthusiastically and brought the man to his feet.

"Thank you Shinobi-Sama! Thank you!" Many of the villagers also thanked him and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded, it was Konoha's responsibility any way, the village was present in Hi no Kuni, thus it was under their protection and even if it wasn't, Naruto would never agree to leave helpless people.

"Alright, we will help. This is a pretty serious matter, but first we need to know in which direction they went exactly, if we go on a wild goose chase, we might as well loose them for good."

In a short amount of time and with the help of various villagers, Naruto and Jiraiya made a rough estimate of the most probable destination. Seeing as the group was quite large, 100 or so bandits and 10-15 Shinobi, they couldn't have gone towards any major town with that many hostages, so it was further into Kaze no Kuni borders that they moved.

While jumping through the trees at Jonin level speeds, which Jiraiya maintained without any problems, unlike Naruto who got a little winded, seeing as they had moved a good amount in the direction they had resumed, Jiraiya said "Naruto, try to use your Mind's eye of the Kagura, I feel that they are not much ahead now so maybe you can sense them?"

Naruto nodded and made a hand seal to mould his chakra. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The Mind's eye of the Kagura was a technique that every Uzumaki clan member could do to some degree. Some particularly gifted sensors need only close their eyes to locate the target. It was in a way a cheap alternative to the Byakugan as its range could be as large as 10 miles and in all directions, it also acted as a natural lie detector as fluctuations in Chakra could allow the user to identify deceit.

Since Naruto had a strong Uzumaki lineage, his ability was active, but it was only after much meditation that he was able to truly use. The first time he had used it had been in his hotel room in a major village. He had been awestruck by the multitude of different chakra signatures around him, some happy, some innocent, some downright nasty. His range was not as large as 10 miles, but he could use it to some degree within 5 kilometres, but it was only in a radius of 100 meters that he was able to truly enjoy it. But even for that he had to stay fully still and concentrate harder than ever, leaving him a bit exhausted whenever he ended the technique.

As soon as his Mind's Eye opened, the world turned inside out for Naruto, most of his surroundings were in greyish-blue colours, but many large plants and water bodies had their own colourful presence, Jiraiya's signature was extremely large but calm showing signs of a seasoned veteran, but still was less than his own titanic reserve which was still hyperactive, unlike Jiraiya. Concentrating on the task he located a large group with mostly tainted, but a few small and erratic chakra signatures, probably the kidnapped people, about 3.8 kilometres away, the image had mostly blurred for him at that distance, but a large group was easy for him to find due to a large number of signatures pooled together.

Opening his eyes and blinking a few times to get rid of the wariness he said "Ero-Sennin, the group is 3.8 Kilometres 30 Degrees west from here, it was a good thing that we did it now otherwise we may have lost them."

"Good job Naruto, Now come on!" Jiraiya shouted and started running at his previous high speeds, leaving a grumbling Naruto to follow him.

**XXX**

Naruto and Jiraiya reached the camp of the bandits and hid in the canopy of a rather large tree. Both took the time to survey the camp and plan out the attack. Since they had left the village at a late evening time, it was already night as the full moon shined, the bandits had made a bonfire and a total of 10 camps were present, most of them were drunk. Naruto growled at seeing young girls and children locked up inside cages like animals

"Alright Naruto, use the Mind's eye and determine the number of enemies."

"Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated once again. "There are about...134 bandits, Academy level chakra, 23 Shinobi, 20 have high Genin level and 2 have Chunin level chakra, but one has Jonin level, most probably the leader."

"Hmm, no wonder the village was not able to do anything. The number of bandits itself is enough to triumph over a village that small add to that Chunin, possible Jonin level ninjas, the village was practically destined to fail."

"So what's the plan Jiraiya-sensei? How are we going to do this?"

"'We'? What do you mean by 'we'? You are going to take care of this by yourself brat, we need to see how far you have come in your training thus far." Jiraiya commanded.

Naruto smirked "I was hoping you would say that."

Just as Naruto was about to jump in, a particular scene started taking place in the bandit camp, making his blood boil and sealing the fate of the scum's, if it hadn't already.

_Bandit Camp_

A few of the bandits, who were obviously drunk, moved towards the large cage where they had kept the captured young girls, aged from as low as 10 to 19.

One of the bandits with a scar across his nose and a pot belly, had a lecherous grin on his face as he stalked towards the cage.

"Heeyyy girls-hic- wanna have some fun?" He asked to the terrified and crying girls.

"N-n-no p-p-please l-let u-us g-go.." One of the girls, a 19 year old brunette whimpered out.

"Aww, now that won't be much fun, would it?" Pot belly asked with his lecherous grin still present, taking no note of the girls pleads and whimpers.

"Hey Hiro! Stop wasting time and take one of them bitches out! The lot of are getting tired." One of them yelled at the pot belly, now named Hiro.

"Humph, alright. So which one of you bitches wants to get the Honour, eh?" Hiro said as he hit the bars of the cage with a stick, making the girls cry out in fear.

He surveyed the huddled girls as his eyes laid on the same 19 year old brunette who had pleaded earlier. "AH! YES you my dear would do, now come on out! Don't be shy!" He pulled out the screaming and yelling girl

"NO PLEASE LET ME GO! PLEASE! AH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME GO!" Aiko was beyond terrified now, what was happening with her was the stuff of nightmares for any girl. While she was no virgin, she had never expected that she would ever be raped by such a lowlife ugly criminal. If she were to be honest, she had always dreamed that a strong and kind hearted Shinobi, her own Prince charming, would come and sweep her off her feet, but even if not, she had expected to live a quiet and honest life in her village, marry a nice guy and have some kids, grow old. But it felt to her as if all her dreams were being crushed one after another, only to be replaced by nightmares.

One of them came forward and slapped the girl to make her quiet.

"Shut up bitch, you are our now, but don't worry your friends will also get the same honour as you! Now take them clo-GAAH!" His words were lost in his mouth as a Kunai sunk into his skull, immediately killing him. The girl immediately scampered away from the dead bandit into the cage where her fellow girls huddled around her to provide some measure of comfort.

"What the- Who the fuck did this!" Hiro yelled out.

_THUMP_

Naruto landed in the clearing in front of the girl's cage, drawing the attention of everyone towards him. His Orange armour on, his long blonde mane flowing wildly, the warmth of his eyes replaced by the coldness he reserved for scums like the ones in front of him. His angular face and blonde hair, with blue eyes and shining orange armour, it felt to Aiko as if God had really heard her pleads and sent a hero for her.

"That would be me, bastard." Naruto looked with an emotionless visage towards the large group of bandits.

"Who the fuck are you?! No matter, we will kill you for killing our man." One of the muscled men yelled and ran towards Naruto, waving around his Knife.

"DIE." The bandit yelled as he thrust his knife towards Naruto's heart, grinning to himself for the certain kill, but his expression immediately turned into one of shock.

Naruto didn't move an inch, his 7 month training with Jiraiya had made him impervious to such idiotic attacks. Just as the knife was about to hit him, his hand shot out at the speed of a bullet and caught the knife between his fingers.

"Tch Tch Tch, Now is that wasn't so nice of you was it?" Naruto chided in mocking voice. Spending one year on his Genin team with people like Kakashi and Sasuke had taught him a lot about mocking people, even though Kakashi didn't really teach him anything else.

"You damn brat!" The man was beyond angry now, the kid was a foot or two shorter than him and still had overpowered him with two fingers? The brat had to die, if not then he might become a laughing stock in the gang. Too bad he won't live to find out.

The bandit tried to hit Naruto with his other hand, only to be caught effortlessly by Naruto.

"Maa, Scum-san, you did it again." Naruto mocked once more.

"AAHH!" The bandit screamed in rage and tried to knee Naruto, who in retaliation moved the knife hand of the bandit into the knee cap of the leg which the bandit had raised, causing him to scream once more, this time in absolute agony.

"Have you heard of the phrase, 'Three strikes and you are out?', Hmm, that attack of yours was the third one. Oh well, my turn" He smirked as he expertly snatched the knife of the bandit, tearing out the flesh from the leg where it was lodged and sinking the knife with a _squelch_ into the chest of the bandit, killing him. Naruto didn't feel pity for the man he killed, if allowed to live, such scum could destroy many more lives for their mere pleasure. Better to put down a rabid dog than let it continue to infect more.

The rest of the group watched in horror as one of their strongest fell without even landing a blow. It was then that one of the bandits noticed the horned forehead protector of Naruto, proudly displaying the symbol of Konohagakure.

"S-Shinobi! This guy is a Konoha ninja!" The man cried out in terror, causing many of the bandits to pale and take a step or two back.

But one, who was more drunk than the rest yelled out in bravado "Bah! We are more than a hundred and this one is a mere child! We can take him guys, we won't even need Aoi-sama's help!"

The whole group looked reassured and gained much of their confidence back, but the name uttered from the bandits mouth got Naruto thinking '_Aoi-sama? Who is this, the Shinobi leader? And why is it that the name seems familiar to me?'_

Naruto shook off the thoughts and focused on the bandits. Even though he was very strong, having overconfidence could very well lead to his downfall. It was their overconfidence that allowed him to defeat enemies like Kurosoki Raiga, Suen in Taki, and even Hoshigakure's false leader.

The bandits let out a collective war cry and ran towards Naruto, who didn't really look impressed as he took a lax stance. The bandits were brandishing a multitude of weapons ranging from swords to sickles to clubs and even a few Kusarigama. Naruto took out his own Tanto, which Jiraiya had forced him to carry so as to not rely solely on Kunai and also for practise.

The bandits were employing mob strategies on Naruto, trying to overwhelm him by numbers. The first group of 10 men came forward as the rest encircled him to attack from all sides. He took on each one individually, ducking between punches kicks and stabs and then finally cutting them up with his Tanto. Even though he was no master of the weapon, his training with it had certainly borne fruit as he danced around the thugs.

The group of 10 and the five that supported them were no match for him as all fell with slit throats and garbled yells, blood flowing freely from their necks.

Unfortunately the Tanto was a very basic one, so after use against 10-15 opponents, especially since it was used to block attacks from heavy weapons used by muscled men, so it became useless as it was bended. Naruto cracked his neck as made his signature cross hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" One blonde became many as 25 Naruto's stared down the bandits with maniacal grins on their faces. The bandits were beyond terrified and a few had honestly pissed their pants.

"Alright Jabronis! I'M GONNA LAYETH THE SMACKDOWN ON YOUR CANDY ASSES! ATTACK MINIONS" The original shouted as the clones picked up the various fallen weapons and ran towards the bandits.

The bandits gulped and many started running away, but the Naruto clones were just that, his solid clones, so they also had Naruto's superior speed and strength. The bandits were being cut down like flies; the clones used the weapons without any real skills but with sure fire kills!

The girls watched with awe and mild terror as their saviour cut down their kidnappers. Aiko, especially watched with a little bit of joy as her would-be rapers were cut down mercilessly by her hero, there was no doubt in her mind that she herself was not the first woman they had tried to force themselves on.

The original Naruto watched on with a emotionless visage as his clones killed the multitude of enemies. It was a testament to his immensely grown skill that not even one of his clones dispersed while facing the absurd amount of enemies. He watched in mild amusement and a lot of fear for his own sanity when 2 of his clones surrounded almost 50 enemies with a ridiculous amount of explosive tags.

"Clone 24! Do it!"

Clone 24 grinned and made a hand sign, which essentially became the death warrant of the surrounded bandits "KATSU!"

A huge, and I mean _huge, _explosion occurred, none of the bandits survived and if they did, the fire burned them. It looked beautiful to Naruto, in a way.

The original Naruto stood where he was before, occasionally killing one or two bandits when they tried to escape. Suddenly, his senses kicked in as he jumped away, a powerful stream of water passed from the place where he was standing.

As his clones finished off the remaining bandits, he looked around to see 20 opponents facing him, all with headbands having four vertical lines with a slash through them. _'Rogue Amegakure Shinobi?' _All had similar attires of peach colour jumpsuits and underwater breathers on their mouth.

_With Jiraiya_

Jiraiya watched in pride as Naruto cut down the thugs without any problems. He knew that Naruto didn't really like killing, but bandits and thugs were an infestation who needed to be removed. In the absence of Shinobi protection to the small villages the large group of bandits were what the Akatsuki was to the Major Hidden Villages.

'_Naruto has come really far in this short time training with me. I had thought that I might have to interfere due to the large number of enemies, but he doesn't seem to have any problem. I wonder where the Shinobi he mentioned are?'_

When the 20 opponents finally arrived, Jiraiya was not surprised to see that they were rogue Ame nin. Amegakure never had a stable atmosphere and with the recent rumours of the fall of Hanzo the Salamander, there was no doubt Rain country was going to fall into major chaos.

Jiraiya didn't believe, or rather didn't _want_ to believe that Hanzo had finally fallen. If there was really someone as strong who could defeat a monster like Hanzo, Jiraiya shuddered to think how powerful he or she was.

He readied himself to interfere whenever necessary, though he knew that he most likely wouldn't have to.

_With Naruto_

"You are in Fire country borders, explain immediately or face termination." Naruto said in a deadly monotone as he readied a custom Kunai. It was a bit longer than the normal ones so as to provide more range and cutting power.

The rogue nin were not really scared by this declaration of Naruto, they believed that after creating 25 Solid clones, he was almost dead anyway. No one had that much chakra except for maybe Kages.

One of them gave a bark of laughter "Run away Konoha scum, you cannot hope to defeat us! You are outnumbered 20 to one!" The others grinned savagely in support of the statement as they took out their various weapons.

Naruto shrugged, he had given them a chance. "Tajju Kage Bunshin no jutsu" He created 100 clones all of whom took their place around the now scared shitless rogue nin.

"AAH! W-WAIT W-WE S-S-SURENDER!" One of them screamed out.

"Sorry I gave you the chance and you refused, now die." He motioned the clones to move forward and attack the Genin ranked opponents.

Sadly, they were Shinobi so there more trained than a bandit and so Naruto's clones popped out a lot. Not that it mattered since they were already outnumbered 5 to 1 and add to that Naruto's superior skill set, they never stood a chance.

5 were cut down almost immediately since they were frozen in shock at number of clones their foe was able to produce. Remaining 10 used low level Jutsu of many types, taking out almost 50 clones since they disperse with one hit. But the sheer number of the clones allowed them to win the battle.

20 Naruto clones and 2 heavily breathing Rogue Ame Genin were remaining. Just as the clones were about to move in for the kill, they were popped out as thousands of needles fell down from the sky.

"Ninpo: Jouro Senbon!" Additional opponents came out as they threw their umbrellas into the sky, the umbrellas opened up and started spinning causing thousands of needles to rain death on the few remaining bandits as well as pop out all Naruto's clones.

Naruto had used the Hiding like a mole technique to move underground, thus saving himself from the Raining needles. This technique was one that was taught to almost all Chunin level ninjas in Konoha since it helped in saving oneself from various low level Jutsus.

One may think that this technique was the ultimate defence from any kind of attack, but it was not so. At most it could help in protecting from one or two attacks before the mud below became too soft to even come out fast enough. Also it was not very versatile since it could not be done with concrete covered or Rocky ground. Since Naruto was in particularly green area of Hi no Kuni, which was known to be extremely fertile, thus he could use this Jutsu to escape.

'_Hmm, Looks like the Chunin level ninjas have come out. They won't be underestimating me now that I have shown m ability to produce a large number of clones, but they don't know about any of my other Jutsus like Rasengan or Summoning. Then there is the Jonin level ninja, I have to finish it quick.'_ Naruto thought to himself as rose from beneath the ground.

"So you finally came out, I was wondering whether you had run away punk." The Chunin said with false bravado as he faced Naruto along with his two comrades. If he had not come out then their leader would have killed him anyway.

Naruto didn't reply since he had decided to finish it fast. He was getting a bit paranoid as the enemies came out in groups containing people of their own strength not to mention their supposed leader was nowhere in sight. It was not at all how they did in Konoha. Never were groups of Genin left unsupervised without any Chunin level Ninjas or Jonin Commanders. In Naruto's case, it was his good or bad luck that all his simple C-Rank missions led to him saving a huge number of people and facing almost insurmountable odds.

He decided to finish it fast. He started making hand signs, Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a large puff of smoke a toad, one third the size of Gamabunta, wearing the same style of clothing as the boss toad and a cigarette in mouth, appeared. Naruto stood on top him its head, arms crossed with a serious expression on his face. He though he looked pretty cool.

"Yo Gamakichi! You've grown bro."

"**Yo Naruto, It's not long now that I'll be as big as pops**!" Gamakichi said with a smile, taking a puff from his cigarette. It was Naruto who had given him the suggestion to smoke a cigarette, so that he could appear more modern and cooler than Gamabunta.

Bunta was not amused.

Naruto chuckled at that. Gamakichi was his personal summon. He was very thankful that he had grown much bigger than his previous size, which was actually pretty big when compared to a non sentient toad. His and Gamakichi's friendship had become very tight, but the toad still complained about how Naruto didn't give him enough snacks, just like Gamabunta complained to Jiraiya about not giving him enough Sake.

He was not the only toad familiar of Naruto, there was also Gamatatsu, but the less spoken about him, the better.

"**So** **what have we got here Naruto**?"

"Three opponents, Chunin level. We don't have much time to waste, so no playing around. We are going to do **that **Jutsu, alright?"

"**Let's do it! Toad Oil Bullet**!" Gamakichi jumped up as he spat out a huge glob of sticky toad oil.

"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!" Naruto spew out a fairly large Fireball onto the Toad oil. The effect was immediate. In a magnificent display of fireworks, the Oil caught fire due to the Grand Fireball and its speed as well as temperature increased tenfold. The ground underneath burned and the grass turned to ash.

"**Katon: Gamyu Endan**!" Both shouted the name of the collaboration Jutsu simultaneously.

The three Chunin Shinobi knew that they could not escape while running and the Shunshin no Jutsu would not help as it took 4 seconds to completely teleport.

One of them was a Doton user. He clapped his hands on the ground after making a few hand signs. "Doton: Doryuuheki!" A midsized Mud wall arose and the three Shinobi thought for a second that they just _might _survive. However the collaboration jutsu was a A-Ranked in power, so the B-ranked Mud wall didn't stand a chance. Their screams were left in their mouth as the roaring flames burned them to almost nothingness. Even if they somehow survived, fifth and Sixth degree burns would eventually kill them in a matter of minutes without a high level medical ninja.

Naruto watched in satisfaction as the flames burned down his enemies. "Thanks for the help Gamakichi."

"**No problem bro, but where the hell is Jiraiya-sama**?" Gamakichi questioned as the he did not see the Toad-sage anywhere nearby.

"He's nearby. He told me to take care of the situation for him."

" '**Situation?' Since when did you start speaking such big words bro?**" Gamakichi mocked.

Naruto got red in the face due to anger "Shut up Gamakichi, I am smarter than you think. And what about you, how did you get so big so fast? Last time I saw you, I had to protect your ass from Gaara."

"**Grr, I was a newborn at that time asshole, and I got big so fast because Pops wouldn't shut up about how I had to stop eating fast food and start eating nutritious food like grubs and beetles**." Gamakichi grumbled.

Brushing away the shiver at the thought of eating beetles and grubs, he smirked in satisfaction at the fact that Bunta stopped Gamakichi from buying fast food. He was still annoyed at the fact that he had stolen his frog wallet to buy him a week's supply of candies for himself and Gamatatsu.

"Alright Gamakichi, enough joking around, there is another opponent, stronger than those three. Have a look out for hi-"

"That won't be necessary." A smooth voice interrupted Naruto as he looked around for the source. When he finally noticed the smirking form of the man who had interrupted him, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Y-You! How the hell did you survive!" He stuttered, not in fear, but in disbelief of the mere fact that this guy had survived their last encounter.

"Hn. Surprised? So I was right, you are indeed the same idiotic brat who faced me in the Land of Tea." The man smirked as he took out the hilt of a sword, only for the sword to come to life in a brilliant display of yellow lightning.

Now Naruto was _really _surprised. "The Raijin no ken survived!? How? I thought I had broken it?"

Aoi sneered "No thanks to you midget, I had to continuously feed it chakra to help it repair. Just like the seven swords' of the mist, it is sentient and there is no true way to truly break it. Now I will have my revenge with the same sword!"

Naruto twitched at the midget taunt "Hey I am not a midget anymore retard! And as for beating me You can dream, sure." He then spoke to his large summon.

"Gamakichi, you can return to Mount Myoboku. I intend to take back the Raijin. Nidaime-sama's sword doesn't look nice in the hands of a traitor and no talent Shinobi like Aoi."

"**You sure Naruto?**" Gamakichi asked, concerned that Naruto might get hurt.

"Yeah Kichi, and like I told you, some two bit traitor is no match for the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

Aoi growled at the taunt, but was inwardly happy at what he perceived the idiotic brat's foolishness. '_Taking out a Class-3 summon would have given me major problems and by the looks of it, the brat has also improved. I have the Raijin, the boy couldn't have a hope in hell of defeating me. Last time he had the Uchiha brat for support, but this time he is alone. After all how much could anyone improve in 7-8 months?'_

Aoi gave a war cry as he ran towards Naruto with low Jonin level speeds, Naruto was mildly impressed, but this kind of speed was nothing for him. He had been training with a Sanin and thus his speed was already high Jonin level.

Naruto dodged as Aoi stabbed towards him with the legendary blade. The battle had just begun.

**XXX**

**A/N: **So this is it for today guys, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Rest assured the plot won't move as slowly as it has in this chapter. The fights just sort of came out and made the chapter longer than what I intended it to be. Next chapter will introduce major plot details and also Naruto's elemental training. Also, there would be a kind of **FRUIT **present. Thumbs up to anyone who guesses what it is.

Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here it is guys, Chapter 6 or Uzumaki Naruto: Yogen no ko. I'll be honest will you guys, I definitely am not getting the response I felt I should have gotten till now. While I do not want to label myself as a review whore, I still wish to at least see some kind of response from you all. Review your thoughts about the new chapters I am posting, it will really help to motivate me as well as help me correct any mistakes if you point them out.

Sorry for the rant, here's the new chapter! And I just know that something here will make all of you comment! Even though it was extremely cheap of me to do so.

**XXX**

The battle between Aoi Rokusho and Naruto Uzumaki began at a high pace. Naruto was using his various ninja tools like Kunai and Shuriken which were unfortunately not able to survive the lightning nature of the Raijin, he doubted anything less than a high quality Katana or Chokuto would survive more than 10 minutes against the legendary blade.

"Not so cocky now, are you brat?" Aoi mocked as he stabbed the sword through Naruto's chest. He almost smiled at the brat's demise, only for Naruto to burst into smoke.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance Naruto burst out from behind a bush, having a general idea of his opponents abilities thanks to seeing his shadow clone's fight (A/N: Yes, He STILL doesn't know) he rushed Aoi, hoping to overwhelm him in the confusion of smoke.

Aoi was still a bit confused due to the smoke enveloping him, he was just about to extend his senses to find Naruto, when 6 fists hit him in the back. Hard. Enough to make him cough blood.

Gritting his teeth he turned around to find himself being bombarded by punches and kicks from all angles. Even though the punches and kicks seemed to be wild and reckless, there was still a certain amount of coordination between them

"AAHH!" Aoi gave a loud yell as wildly pushed chakra into the Raijin, swinging it around. The two clones dispelled and Naruto jumped buck just as his head was about to be severed by the sword.

Again making 6 clones, he sent four clones to encircle the area where he was fighting with Aoi, taking two clones with him for support.

The four clones made a square shaped formation around the two. They made some unique hand signs and clapped their hands together. "Four Point Barrier Formation!" They said in union.

The Four point barrier formation was a barrier sealing Jutsu used to contain two Shinobi fighting at a high level so that their errant Jutsu's do not affect the surrounding civilians, if any.

Sneering at the purple wall around him Aoi said "You think such a puny barrier could contain **me**? The Raijin can cut through anything!"

"It's not for you moron, it's for the innocents you have captured. I do not want any of your hare brained attacks to harm them."

"HAHAHA Don't worry brat, once I kill you, I'm gonna kill all of these people too, but maybe I will have some_ fun _with the ladies eh?" Aoi taunted Naruto, intending to rile him up to make a mistake.

Smirking, Naruto replied "Like I said, you can dream." His hands blurred as they ended on the Fire seal, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!" he spewed a medium sized Fireball at Aoi who merely cut it with the help of the Raijin. Without the notice of Aoi he again made a few hand signs.

"Puny Jutsu won't work on me brat. Now taste this, my ultimate Jutsu RAITON:LIGHTNING NEEDLE!" He made a loud yell as he pointed the sword towards Naruto. In a split second a literal bolt of lightning flew towards Naruto as he barely crossed his arms protectively. In a loud flash and bang, There was a fairly deep crater formed on the ground where Naruto once stood. There was no sign of Naruto anywhere, not even burned remains.

With Naruto's apparent death, his remaining clones popped out, ending the Four Point Barrier seal. The imprisoned girls watched in horror as their protector was killed.

"N-No.." Aiko whispered as tears came to the corner of her eyes, both for her own fate and the fate of her hero.

Aoi began what could only be described as the evil cackling of a mad scientist. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I killed the brat!" He then turned his eyes towards the young girls who were beyond terrified now. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you bit-"

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

"WHAT THE-!" Aoi's words were not even out of his mouth before his stomach was hit by a Big Ball Rasengan. His shirt shredded in an instant as his skin began rotating in every direction at extremely high speeds.

The last thing that Aoi ever saw was the emotionless eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto stood over the body of toughest foe yet during his training trip, without even a shred of pity for the once proud Shinobi of Konoha, now a traitor. The Raijin no ken stopped glowing as it fell a little distance away from Aoi. Naruto had used the Kawarimi no Jutsu just before Aoi had attacked with his Jutsu.

Remembering how Aoi had survived a hundred foot fall the last time, Naruto decided to take no chances and picked up the Raijin no ken. When he picked it up, it was as if a new power linked with his own. It was as if the sword had already accepted him as its new owner.

He activated the Raijin no ken, where before it glowed yellow, now it had a pure navy blue color, with yellow lightning sparking around it. Naruto was greatly surprised at it and decided to ask Jiraiya once they met up. Shaking his head to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts, he stood over the body of the Konoha rogue nin, with his back towards the girls, and stabbed Aoi straight through the chest.

Deciding that if Aoi really came back from this he would offer the Hokage position to him, Naruto sighed as took out the sword.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Instantly activating the Raijin no ken and making a backward slash to whoever had attacked him he turned around, only to relax as he saw the Toad sage.

"Easy there Naruto, it's just me The Gallant Jiraiya!"

"Yeah well you could have just called me out or something." Naruto huffed as he sat down, a bit winded from his long battle with more than 150 enemies.

Waving him off Jiraiya said "Yeah whatever, now let's free the prisoners, the villagers must be getting angsty by now. And good job, by the way."

Stretching himself a bit, Naruto nodded and moved towards the cage where the children were kept, who fortunately didn't see any of the bloodbath. But Jiraiya stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and pointed towards the girls, who were looking at him starry eyed. Naruto deadpanned at the grinning Jiraiya who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. It was pretty comical actually.

Chuckling to himself at the childish nature from Jiraiya, he opened the door of the cage of the girls. "Hello there pretty ladies, you are completely safe now!" He said with what he hoped was a bright smile.

He was suddenly caught by the same pretty brunette girl who he had rescued before. Initially tensing himself as he thought he had been taken off guard by an enemy nin, he relaxed to see that it was the same girl, but immediately tensed and blushed as he felt her 'womanly assets' press on him.

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!" The girl whispered to him as she clutched him tightly.

Not really knowing how to respond in such a situation, he just patted her weakly on the back. "N-No problem miss, it was just my duty as Konoha Shinobi and future Hokage of Konoha to protect you!" He said, stuttering at first but eventually regaining his usual confidence back.

The girl however, was not satisfied by merely this. "Hmm, I don't think that I have thanked you…_properly _ enough" She said, raising another blush to Naruto as he wondered just what did she mean.

"W-what do you m-mea-" His question was left in his mouth as Aiko kissed him rather deeply, he was too shocked to even respond.

Eventually breaking apart from him with a blush on her cheeks and a smile she went back to the other girls who were a bit peeved that Aiko _thanked _the one they also wanted to. In their image, Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi container or the village pariah or even the dobe, to them Naruto was simply a strong blonde haired, blue eyed _man_ who had rescued them, who coincidently was a hot guy.

Jiraiya laughed at his apprentice's apparent freezing up at a kiss, though it had more to do with the sudden nature of it rather than the kiss itself. During the seven and half months they had spent travelling through Fire country, many females had looked at the blonde in a light different than what a mother or sister would. There was no doubt in Jiraiya's mind that Naruto would also get as much attention from women as his father.

Aiko, for her part was now mortified at her own sudden and rash actions. Here she was, having a decent chance to actually impress the blonde Shinobi and she had almost blown it by kissing him abruptly. Though she had to admit that his lips had a rather nice taste to them. '_Oh man, now I hae no chance of bagging the hottie, even for one night!' _She lamented in her mind.

Naruto was mentally kicking himself for not kissing back the pretty girl. '_Oh wait, pretty girl? AAH I don't even know her name!'_

Naruto moved towards the pretty girl with a light blush on his cheeks as the other girls giggled at his shy behavior. "Um, hey." He said weakly to the brown haired girl.

Jumping a bit at the sudden talk from the Shinobi she replied "H-hi!"

"So, um, what's your name?" Naruto mentally died a bit at the lamest way he could have asked.

"A-Aiko, what's yours Shinobi-Sama?"

"Hey, no Shinobi-Sama stuff with me ok? My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of Konoha, dattebayo!

His enthusiastic response caused the girls to giggle a bit as one of them formally bowed, leading the others to as well "Well thank you Uzumaki Naruto, you saved us from a fate worse than death, for this we would always be thankful to you."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at the praise he received, he said "Your welcome, but seriously, it was duty, so you don't really need to be thankful to me."

It was at that moment that Jiraiya arrived with the rest of the prisoners warily making their way behind him. "Come on Gaki, it is already too late, we have to get back to the village.

Seeing Naruto scowl at being called a Gaki in front of girls his age, Jiraiya smirked evilly in his mind. '_How does it fell now brat, you never listened to __**me**__ when I told you to not call me Ero-Sennin in front of the ladies.'_

Unfortunately for Jiraiya, Naruto knew the perfect way to get back his lost pride with the girls. "Hn" He grunted and threw his hair back for extra measure, leading the girls to swoon a bit at his appearance.

He smirked at Jiraiya who was grinding his teeth. '_God damnit! The Gaki is getting smarter day by day!'_

Intending to get back at the brat, he swung around long mane of hair and flashed a big smile to the older women, but still beautiful, showing all his teeth. But much to his confusion, this did not get thedesired response, rather the ladies started laughing, even the children too!

What Jiraiya didn't realize was that his teeth weren't exactly white at the time. While watching Naruto fight, he had gotten hungry just like any old bastard who has nothing to do at the time does. To his luck, a large number of yellow edible berries where growing in tree he was sitting in, so passed his time eating those, which had the unfortunate effect of making his teeth yellow.

By now even Naruto had seen his teeth and was laughing madly on the ground. Scowling to himself, Jiraiya decided to just get the hell over with the journey. "Alright now, play time's over. Naruto, create the appropriate number of Shadow clones to help carry the people back to village. Since it is night time, many wild animals may be roaming in the forest and its best not to bet against one of them attacking us.

Naruto nodded as he created the required number of shadow clones. The women and children were awed as the one man became a one man army. "Alright! Hop on people!"

The children enthusiastically got on the clones as the women cautiously paced themselves piggy back on the blonde Shinobi. The girls of the group Naruto had freed all had plans to bag the original to themselves, but Aiko proved to be much faster than any of them and jumped into the Konoha nin's arms, rather than go piggyback.

"Oh Naruto-kun! Will you carry me like this? Please?" Aiko said as she made a puppy dog face to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled weakly as he accepted, liking the feeling of having a girl pressed against him. The rest of the girls grumbled as they made their way to their nearby clones. Finally settled, the lot of them made their way back to the village.

**XXX**

**LEMON WARNING!**

Naruto took a deep breath as he laid on his bead in one of the rather big hotel room the village people had provided for him and Jiraiya. Both had denied the lavish rooms but the villagers wouldn't take no for an answer. Since both had separate rooms, Jiraiya had came to his room to discuss the events of the day and his fights with the numerous enemies. He had given him various pointers and praised him on his quick and f=efficient thinking in many situations. Naruto was especially proud of the fact that he had been able to the Oodama Rasengan, which was borderline S-Rank, one handed and without the help of clones, even If it was in the heat of battle. In his mind it meant that he could continue on his two pet projects which he had been hiding from Jiraiya as he practiced them while Jiraiya went peeping.

Just as sleep was going to take over him, his Shinobi senses took over him as his eyes flased open and he laid on top of a figure who was near his bed. It was when he opened his eyes that he saw the blushing face of Aiko underneath him. Giving a yelp of embarrassment, he jumped a bit away from the bed.

"A-Aiko-Chan what are you doing here? AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" He nearly screamed the next part as he noticed the almost see through night gown that Aiko was wearing.

Aiko pouted as she took a rather sexy pose on the bed "Muu Naruto-kun, don't you like it?"

Naruto was at a loss of words to say. He had become a fan of Jiraiya's Icha-Icha books and his situation was definitely one of the most common ones in them. The girl in front of him was rather sexy and all his manly senses were screaming at him to jump and agree at the situation, but his moral side had always been stronger.

"B-But Aiko-Chan, we can't do this!"

She raised a eyebrow at that "Hmm, why do you say that Naruto-kun? What do you think I am here for?"

Now Naruto was blushing pretty badly and was REALLY at a loss of words to say. "Erm-uhm- uh you are here for **t-that** aren't you?"

She giggled inwardly at his shy demeanor and decided to continue teasing him a for a bit, "What is **that ** Naruto-kun? I could be here for playing some board games or for just talking with you."

Naruto got beady eyed at that. Board Games? Seriously? If she were here for that then he would seriously stop reading Jiraiya's books, as they had lead him to the most perverted answer immediately.

She then sensually got up from the bed and moved towards him, standing a few inches taller than him due to her older age. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "Fortunately for you Naruto-kun, I am not here for that. And indeed I am here for **that.**"

Naruto's breathing got a little heavy as his perverted part jumped in joy. But he was an honorable man dammit!

He pushed her a bit away from himself. "Don't think wrong of me Aiko-Chan, you are a very beautiful woman, but my life as a Shinobi won't allow me to have relationship with a civilian like you." He also thought of Haku, the girl he had spent so much time with and had gotten so much closer to. Even if his beastly urges were telling him otherwise, he just couldn't play with another woman's feelings. He had read of a particular syndrome which developed in some women when they are rescued from dire situations by strong males. This naturally occurred mostly with civilian women, Kunoichis were mentally trained to not fall to such weak urges as their job had them working with men who they protected and were protected by almost always.

But Naruto had his doubts that any of the girls of his class would not fall prey to it is Sasuke was the one to rescue them.

However Aiko wasn't bristled in the slightest and hugged him from behind. "Oh poor poor Naruto-kun, I am not looking for a relationship, tonight would be our night."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. Aiko was here for something called as a one night stand with him. But Naruto still wasn't sure whether he really wanted to do this.

Sensing Naruto's hesitation Aiko gently made Naruto sit on the bed as she massaged his shoulders and whispered in his ears "_Come on_ Naruto-kun, for one night forget everything."

As Aiko continued her ministrations, Naruto's resolve finally broke as thought '_Fuck it! Here is a girl basically spreading her legs for me and I want to refuse? Maybe Sakura's punches really did more damage than I thought.' _ Already told by Aiko that it was all for tonight only, his manly side took over. He took a moment to mentally pat himself on the back for almost certainly being the first boy of his class in the Academy to bed a hot girl.

'_Take that Sasuke-Teme! I don't think you're getting any in Oto!'_

**XXX**

_Otogakure_

Sasuke suddenly stopped his Kenjutsu Katas, looking very distressed.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked as he fixed his glasses.

"I sense…a disturbance." Sasuke said vaguely. The feeling he was getting was almost as bad as the one he had got before Naruto had actually beaten him a spar in the Academy.

'_I wonder what it could be…'_

**XXX**

_Back with our protagonist_

Taking advantage of his superior speed and strength, he turned around and flipped Aiko onto the bed, with him on top, regaining the position they had at the start.

Surprised and turned on by this surprising display of aggressive behavior by Naruto Aiko looked at Naruto, who looked at her with eyes full of lust, something which she totally mirrored.

"So, you really want this don't you _Aiko-Chan_?" he whispered huskily into Aiko's ears.

Now breathing a bit heavily, Aiko replied "Finally broke through, eh Naruto-kun? Well you are damn right I want it. Wh-" Her words were lost in her mouth literally as Naruto kissed her hotly on the lips, something which she returned with equal fervor. Since Naruto was only wearing the black Shirt and Pants he wore underneath his armor and the chain mesh was absent, Aiko was free to run her hands over Naruto's chest and abs.

'_So firm!' _Aiko thought to herself giddily '_Well I definitely didn't make the wrong choice in this!'_

Naruto for his part ran his hands through Aiko's soft brown hair and smooth back over her nightgown. He continued kissing her, taking gaps only to take fresh gulps of Air, and enjoying the taste of Aiko's mouth which he wasn't able to last time.

Separating himself from Naruto she merely glared at his shirt and growled out "This. Has. To. Come. Off"

Chuckling at her mock anger he took off his clothes but before Aiko could take another feel of his firm abs and muscles he decide to be a bit more assertive.

"Tch Tch Tch Aiko-Chan, my shirt is off, but what about yours?"

Blushing a bit she smirked at Naruto "Finally taking a bit of charge, are you?" She nevertheless removed her clothes allowing Naruto to lay his eyes on the bra and panty clad figure of Aiko. She had firm C-Cup breasts with perky nipples and a cut bubble bit. While not a Shinobi, Aiko still had a pretty decent figure for a civilian, naturally bereft of muscles, giving her a girly look that Naruto definitely liked.

Taking a pose while sitting in normal Japanese style, she gave wink towards Naruto "Like what you see Hero boy?"

Normally such an act would have caused weak willed men to get knocked out due to a nosebleed, but Naruto definitely didn't have balls of paper.

Once again inducing Aiko into a deep kiss, only to involve tongues this time. Their tongues began a battle in their mouths as Naruto gave all his knowledge taken by reading Icha-Icha into doing his best. Unknown to him, Naruto's natural tenacity and will to not give up caused Aiko to have undeniable pleasure by just kissing with him! His desire to give it his all in the kiss resulted in Aiko getting the best kiss of her life.

Deciding to take things further, Naruto moved his hands up and down on Aiko's back taking in every inch and then finally moving onto her luscious breasts.

Aiko gave a loud moan as Naruto took off her bra and broke the kiss. He began his ministrations on her breasts, taking care to not be too rough, lest her moans become one of pain.

"More Naruto-kun! More!" Aiko moaned in a lusty voice to Naruto as he laid her down on the bed. Naruto continued groping her breasts, pinching her nipples and sucking them.

Taking a look at her wet panties he decided. They had to go.

Taking advantage of the King sized bed, he went a bit lower towards her legs, while Aiko looked on his confusion as Naruto stopped touching her breasts.

"What happened Naruto-kun? Why did you stop?" She asked through half lidded eyes.

"Why Aiko-Chan? I am taking off those offending appendages of yours."

"Offending…..Appendages?"

Giving no reply this time Naruto merely grasped her panties and tugged them off. Aiko gasped as the cool air hit her hot and swollen pussy lips.

Naruto laid on top her and began rubbing her inner thighs. His swollen cock already rubbing against her womanhood.

"How do you feel Aiko-Chan? Do you want it?" He asked as he rubbed his fingers very near to her pussy. Naruto was lying on Aiko in such a way that his face was in the crook of Aiko's neck, his warm breath hitting her neck, arousing her further. Not to mention his hand, which was currently rubbing her thighs and moving towards her cunt.

Aiko's breathing was getting extremely heavy now, her face was already full of sweat. "D-Don't tease Naruto-kun! J-Just touch me!"

"Your wish is my command Aiko-Chan." He then pushed two of his fingers into Aiko's pussy, greatly enjoying the warm and wet sticky feeling he got. It was then that he remembered something more from Jiraiya's book, something very important.

Aiko was in La-La Land now that Naruto's fingers were inside her. Not one of her lovers had taken the time in foreplay like Naruto. And to say that it was his first time! But then Naruto did something that caused her to scream out in pure ecstasy.

Naruto rubbed the small bud that was known as the clit. The singular spot that provided women much pleasure. He was a bit concerned at the loud scream Aiko gave, but the large smile on her face told him otherwise.

As he continued his fingering and occasional rubbing onto Aiko's pussy for 30 more again gave a throaty moan as she orgasmed, spewing her fluids onto Naruto's hands, who rubbed the fluid onto his cock as a lubricant.

Breathing heavily she gave a smile to Naruto as she grasped his swollen cock beneath the boxers, making Naruto gasp in a pleasure full surprise. Aiko smiled in the knowledge that Naruto had a pretty large cock for his age, 6 and half inches to be exact.

"It's my chance now Naruto-kun." She then applied saliva on her fingers as she rubbed Naruto's manhood in an expert fashion. She continued moving hands up and down Naruto's cock.

The foreplay continued for another 2 minutes before Naruto cummed out with a loud moan.

"I'm cummming Aiko-chaaaan!"

Aiko allowed the cum to gather on her hands as she licked it up. "Yummy!" She said with a laugh which caused Naruto momentary embarrassment at the kinky act.

But it was finally that they decide that enough was enough and there had to be _fire in the hole_.

"Naruto kun, no messing around now, put it in." Aiko demanded as she looked straight into Naruto's blue orbs, brighter than any she had ever seen before.

Naruto was more than happy to do so, but it was then that he remembered a potentially lifesaving thing that Jiraiya had forced him to buy.

Condoms. The Toad sage had told Naruto that it was very likely that he would bed a hot girl during his trip and even though Naruto had adamantly refused that he would ever pick up a girl at 14, he couldn't complain now. Even though he was rather happy at the fact that he was getting some at the tender age of almost 15, he didn't want to get some random girl pregnant. And sure as hell not one who he did not love.

Finally ready Naruto positioned himself at her opening and pushed in. Since Aiko was no virgin, there was no pain for her, only pleasure.

Aiko was moaning as Naruto's long cock moved in and out of her slowly. "F-Faster Naruto!"

More than happy to accept the command, Naruto pounded in and out of her at a high speed.

Naruto continued pounding for another 10 minutes before he released his cum. Aiko orgasmed at almost the same time.

Even though Naruto was not tired due to his Shinobi stamina, Aiko was a mere civilian and thus was at her limit.

Kissing her one last time, Naruto and Aiko fell into a blissful sleep.

***LEMON END***

**XXX**

_The Next Day_

Naruto and Jiraiya were 5 hours out of the village and were currently on their way to Kaze no Kuni, where the barren landscapes would provide Naruto enough place to truly train in his Katon and Futon manipulation.

The morning had been incredibly awkward for Naruto and Aiko. She had hurriedly rushed off to her home, but not before saying that she did not regret anything they did last night. Naruto for his part was torn between feeling happiness at losing his virginity to a hot girl or lamenting at the fact that he should have saved himself for someone he truly loved. The good thing that happened was that Naruto would never get shy or embarrassed at a mere kiss anymore.

Jiraiya had shown extreme pride at the fact that his apprentice had lost his virginity before the age the Gama Sennin had lost it himself. In the manner of a true super pervert, Jiraiya had convinced Naruto that doing something like this was not at all bad. The average lifespan of Shinobi tended to be very less, and thus it was prudent that they enjoyed life as much as they can, as long as it does not interfere in their duties to their villages.

Naruto decided to keep his mind off these things, seeing as there were multiple S-Rank ninjas after his ass and whatnot.

_Mildly forested area of Kaze no Kuni_

Both entered into a mildly forested and rocky area of Wind country. The presence of trees allowed Naruto to practice his wind chakra accurately and the barren lands allowed for destruction with Katon.

"Alright Gaki, your Chakra control is finally good enough for you to learn Elemental Ninjutsu." Jiraiya immediately had to cover his ears as Naruto let out a fangirlish squeal at that. If he had not closed his ears…he shuddered to think what a fangirl squeal might sound from Naruto.

"Alright Ero-Sennin! So how do we start this?" Naruto asked with his eyes sparkling in barely contained excitement.

"But before that I must tell you now that I do not know any Futon Jutsu Naruto. As you know, my affinity is with Katon and Doton, so I have spent all my time mastering those two. Not to mention Futon and Raiton elements are almost impossible to learn without having affinity towards them."

"Naruto nodded at the explanation and asked "So how will I learn Futon Jutsu's Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya smirked at that "You are saying that as if you could master Futon? It is the most difficult Element to master."

Naruto shrugged "Doesn't matter to me. Hard or not I will master it dattebayo!"

Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair "That's why I chose you as my apprentice Naruto, well for your information you can learn Futon Jutsus from the Sandaime's son Asuma Sarutobi."

"Wait, you mean Asuma-sensei?"

"You know him?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! He is lazy ass's and Choji's sensei!"

"He leads a team of two?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"Nah, there is Ino, but she didn't really do anything for the team. And as much a s it pains me to say this, neither did Sakura. Both were far too much obsessed with Sasuke." Naruto shook his head at that sagely.

Jiraiya sweatdropped "And you weren't obsessed with your pink haired teammate?"

Blushing in embarrassment Naruto decided to change the matter "A-n-y-way, how are we going to train my Affinities?"

Jiraiya said nothing, rather he took out a medium sized scroll out of one his pockets and channeled chakra into it. Immediately 10 sacks came out of. Naruto looked inside the sacks to find you that they were filled to the brim with leaves.

"What are we going to do with leaves?"

"For training your Katon, the first step is to successfully burn a leaf. The second stage would be to burn a branch. The third step would be to successful burn leaves on every finger of one hand. For doing the Goka Mekkyaku, the three steps would be more than enough.

"As for Futon, the first step will be to cut the leaves. The second stage is to cut a branch. The third step would be to cut a rock. Finally the fourth step would be to cut a waterfall."

Naruto whistled at that "Looks like I got a lot of work to do!"

"Damn right you do, now get on with it." Jiraiya said with authority.

Naruto however had different ideas. He smirked as he made 200 clones.

"Minions, 100 of you go and cut leaves, another hundred of you go and try to burn a leaf." He commanded to the clones who saluted with a YOSH and ran to take leaves from a gawking Jiraiya.

"H-how? How did you learn the Kage Bunshin secret!?"

Naruto shrugged "It was during my fight to save the villagers. When Aoi cut down one of clones, I got memory feedback from him about how Aoi was fighting. I was curious about that so I took the time to read the Nidaime's book where the secret of Kage Bunshin was revealed to me."

Jiraiya groaned _'Great, now the Gaki could master the elements in a month and then he will pester me every fucking day for Jutsu! What did I do to deserve this!" _ Suddenly many ladies across the Elemental Nations felt a strange satisfaction in their minds.

**XXX**

**A/N: **This is it guys, the Sixth Chapter. I really hope that you enjoyed it. Please review or pm me any of your thoughts of concerns about the story.

And I would like to make it clear that the Lemon was not done to have more reactions to the story.

And I would really really hope that you don't boycott or hate my story due to it.

Seriously the lemon wasn't for attention generating purposes. It was a steamy hot affair between a maiden and her hero who she knew for barely two three hours before jumping on him, who was underage and 5 years younger. Not to mention that my story is barely 6 chapters old.

Seriously.

Take care guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES.  
TANGO CHARLIE AND PROUDLY PRESENT TO YOU THE BESTEST FIC IN THE WOOOOOORLD, _**UZUMAKI NARUTO: YOGEN NO KO! **_ And if you're not down with that, I've got two words for ya...

.

.

.

SUCK IT!  
HA! How'd you like my introduction, huh?

For anyone reading the new chapter, I will suggest you to go back and read the previous ones. I have edited almost all of the chapters and added new content. Especially for Chapter 1.

Jokes aside, here is the new chapter-

**XXX**

After knowing the secret of Kage Bunshin, Elemental training had become much easier for Naruto.

The clones had began working on either cutting or burning their respective leaves. The main thing during Elemental training was to concentrate one's chakra into their respective affinities and get the desired result on the leaves.

For wind, one had to imagine and their appropriately concentrate his/her chakra into thin cutting lines. Futon manipulation was considered to be the toughest because of its extreme precise and deadly nature. Cases where Futon Jutsu misfired on the caster itself were not that rare. Even the Uchiha clan had stayed away from copying higher ranked Futon Jutsu due to the possibility of misfiring, and that was saying something.

And then there was the fact that very few Futon manipulators existed outside of Sunagakure. Add to that the secretive nature in which Suna guarded their Futon manipulation secrets, it was essentially a big fuck up for anyone outside of Kaze no Kuni to get Futon as their affinity.

The lone true master of Futon in Konoha was Asuma Sarutobi, who was lucky enough that the Fire Daimyo took special interest in him and provided the necessary scrolls and materials while Asuma served as one of the 12 Guardians. This didn't mean that he was the _only _one who had a Futon affinity. In a Ninja force containing tens of thousands of ninjas; more than 100 Futon users were present in the ranks of Konoha. But none were true masters of their element and more often than not learned a second element or get into other disciplines like Weaponry or Genjutsu.

Naruto was lucky in the sense that Asuma was kind enough to give Jiraiya his knowledge before they had left Konoha. Since Jiraiya didn't know Naruto's elemental affinity and didn't want to let him know about such things before getting his chakra control up to the mark, he had discreetly taken multiple scrolls for each element. Even so, they had to wait to get to Suna to complete Naruto's training in Futon. Naruto defeating and subsequently changing Gaara into a much more acceptable person and Jiraiya rescuing the Yondaime Kazekage made it sure that they would get help once they get to Suna.

As for Katon, Jiraiya was almost 100% certain that Naruto got the affinity due to his Jinchuuriki status. Due the very same reason, it was almost impossible for Naruto to ever fully master the element, atleast until he somehow took full control of the Kyuubi and by which point he won't really need it.

Seriously, if you have full control of the most powerful Bijju in existence, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, Who gives a shit whether you can do a fire jutsu or not?

**XXX**

_One week into Naruto's Elemental Training_

Naruto had used a total of 10 clones each for help with elemental training of both the natures. The clones and he himself had given 6 hours each day into their elemental trainings, thus adding up to 840 hours, essentially doing 35 days worth of training in merely a week. Of course the amount could have been even more had Jiraiya not forced Naruto to keep up with his training in other fields like Taijutsu, Genjutsu dispelling, _Mind's Eye of the Kagura_ and most importantly the _Rasengan_.

Naruto had found the Rasengan to be a Jutsu that was extremely malleable. He was able to do the Oodama Rasengan with ease in battle conditions and his Rasenrengan training was also almost complete. The thing with Rasenrengan was to maintain chakra control on both hands to create the spiralling spheres without the use of clones. Although he could do it in almost battle ready conditions while using one clone on both hands.

The Rasenrengan, along with the Oodama Rasengan, was a borderline S-Rank jutsu. The third Rasengan variant he was working upon was the Cho Oodama Rasengan, which was almost completely out of his and Jiraiya's reach currently. With enough time and power, the Oodama Rasengan grew to huge proportions capable to destroying a mountain itself, a sure fire S-Rank jutsu.

Jiraiya didn't know about Rasenrengan. Naruto had hoped to surprise him, but at the rate things were going, it seemed to be impossible.

He knew that he most likely will end up creating a lot of Rasengan Variants but end up using just a couple. But having multiple strong Jutsu's in one's arsenal is never bad.

The _Mind's Eye of the Kagura_ was another technique that was simply mind blowing. It allowed Naruto to even sense lies and deceit from merely a person's Chakra! Not to mention scouting of enemies and their power levels. Granted, Naruto could do that with his Kage Bunshin, but the dangers were always there that the Kage Bunshin could screw up and alert the enemies.

**XXX**

_One Month Later_

One month and a week had passed since the day Naruto had started his elemental training. Due to him speeding up the process with his clones, the results were almost immediate.

His Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu, became much better. He could now execute it perfectly without wasting as much Chakra as he did before. The Fireball now actually looked like a _ball, _rather than a spherical blob which he made earlier.

Although he did not have any Futon Jutsu's to work upon, he completed all the steps of Futon Manipulation at a rate Jiraiya thought to be unimaginable. Naruto took upon all the exercises and completed it in record time, even when adding the time used by his clones. Asuma Sarutobi, who grew up in the time of war and had much better resources since childhood, had taken 5 years to reach such a level. While Naruto as a mere 14 year old, who was a supposed _dobe_ in the Academy, completed it in merely one month, regardless of the use of clones.

Jiraiya had decided that the trip to Sunagakure must be done quickly so that Naruto can successfully harness his abilities. Granted they would not get the complete support, seeing as how Suna had to guard their secrets, but with the Yondaime Kazekage's life debt on Jiraiya along with Naruto's friendship with their Jinchuuriki, who happened to be the son of the Kazekage, they would get enough.

The one thing that Naruto was extremely frustrated about was that no matter how much he concentrated, he just couldn't do the Rasenrengan properly. It was with this problem that Naruto went to Jiraiya, who was busy writing the next edition of his hugely popular Icha-Icha series. And of course it contained the meeting between Naruto and Aiko.

"Yo Ero-Sennin!" Naruto called out.

Jiraiya had grown so used of the nickname that he didn't even groan anymore. He stood up and went outside the little wooden house he and Naruto had created for the extended training time they would spend here for Naruto's training.

"What's up Gaki? Screwed up already?" Jiraiya mocked jokingly. He knew by now that his student was a genius equal to his father, but not in all fields. Where Minato was level headed and calm, Naruto was a hothead and brash. Where Minato strategized, Naruto went in with a bang. Where Minato excelled in theory and Fuuinjutsu, Naruto excelled in learning things physically or as he said it '_With his fist'_

Naruto brushed off the insult and put his problems with the Rasenrengan in front of Jiraiya.

"I am having problems with the Rasenrengan." He stated bluntly.

"What the heck is the Rasenrengan!?" Jiraiya asked. '_Did the Gaki become retarded due to his misuse of the Shadow Clone?' _Jiraiya thought that Naruto said 'Rasengan' wrong.

Naruto didn't say anything he just went towards one of the burned up barks of what used to be a tree and spread his legs apart. He made the cross seal which had almost become second nature to him and created two clones who both stood behind the hands of Naruto.

Jiraiya was gaping by now, finally understanding what was going on. _'Holy Shit! This was the Jutsu me and Minato spent so many years trying to do! But of course with Naruto's special Rasengan creation method it has become possible! Who knew that the Gaki's ingenious method would actually help him do it!?'_

Naruto and his clones created the two Rasengan's. One in each hand. The two spiralling spheres flickered into existence, Naruto's Chakra itself swirling in his very hands. Two A-Ranked Assassination Jutsu in the hands of a mere 14 year old; not that it mattered in the Shinobi world.

Naruto grinned as the two clones dispelled, the amount of concentration and chakra control increased three times. A bead of sweat ran down his brow, but Naruto held on and sent the two Rasengan's forward.

"RASENRENGAN!" He yelled as he drove both his hands into the bark of one of the densest trees grown in Kaze no Kuni. The effect was immediate. The two Rasengan's drove into the thick wood, shattering, grinding and twisting it in inhuman ways. The tree; or what remained of it, shattered whole as wood flew everywhere, a large boom sounding from the point of impact.

The boom created was not due to the Rasengan itself; rather the effect of two Rasengan's joining together in harmony to create an extremely dense version of the Oodama Rasengan. Naruto had twisted both his hands so that the two Spiralling spheres mixed and created a larger impact.

Naruto let out a little breath as a result of maintaining control of the jutsu. He turned to get Jiraiya's opinion, only to sweatdrop since Jiraiya looked like a perfect example of a gaping fish.

Jiraiya for his part was _impressed_. Scratch that, he was blown away! The brat who everyone had called a dead-last and loser, had done the Jutsu which he as one of the Sannin and Minato as the Yondaime Hokage had not been able to do. Well Jiraiya had been able to do it, but not exactly as a **Sannin.**

"N-Naruto h-how? How the hell did you do that!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Naruto hung his head. He shouldn't have needed to create two clones, he should have done it perfectly! "I'm sorry." He apologised.

Jiraiya was perplexed "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Well, I didn't reach up to your expectations." He said dejectedly.

Jiraiya face palmed. "Now why would you think that Naruto?"

When Naruto explained how he didn't want to use Shadow Clones, Jiraiya fell down with laughter. Jiraiya explained to Naruto how neither he nor Minato had been able to do the Jutsu successfully, while Naruto had done it. So it was a matter of pride rather than loss.

"So it seems that finally I am better than you at something, hmm Jiraiya-Sensei?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone.

"Grr. It's not like I was never able to do it brat. It was just that the conditions had to be met."

"What conditions Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked in a intrigued tone.

Jiraiya mused in his mind. To show or to not show. Sage Mode was a secret so heavily guarded by the beings of the Summon realms, that it was only Jiraiya near lifetime of loyalty to the Gama Clan that Fukasaku and Shima allowed him to learn it. Even so, he wasn't able to fully learn it, the features of Toads still appeared on his face whenever he entered the mode, not to mention his need of using Fukasaku and Shima to collect Natural energy.

Although the Toad Sages had agreed to teach Naruto Sage Mode sometime in the future, Jiraiya was absolutely sure now wasn't the right time. It had been barely 1 year since they had left the hidden leaf and it wasn't enough time to change Naruto's personality from hyperactive to serious. Stillness was probably the most important factor in learning to gather and control Natural Energy.

"Not today Naruto, but sometime in the future I will definitely show it to you." Jiraiya promised. The tone in Jiraiya's voice made it clear to Naruto that the answer was final

"Aw man." Naruto childishly said as he kicked a lone pebble on the ground.

**XXX**

_1 week Later_

Naruto stood in absolute concentration as his hared waved around wildly, only held back from his custom horned forehead protector from covering his eyes. Naruto gave one last look to the scroll in his hands as he took a deep breath. He handed the scroll back to Jiraiya, who stood behind him.

"Do it Naruto."

Naruto kneaded his massive chakra in his body, it almost appearing as blue wisps, much to the astonishment of Jiraiya. He then made the custom hand signs for the Jutsu, Madara Uchiha's affinity to Katon was so legendary that he didn't even need to make Hand signs.

'_Rain (Lion)'_

'_Hyo (Panther)'_

'_Kuma (Bear)'_

"**Katon**" Naruto muttered as he made the last one, Horse.

Naruto took a deep breath as he pushed a shit load of Chakra into his lungs, the chakra superheating as Naruto moulded it with Hand signs. Finally as Naruto made the last hand sign he exhaled. The result was, to say the least, _Magnificent_.

A thirty feet long stream of Fire emerged, which then rapidly evolved into a _massive _wall and continued onwards. The heat so intense that even stones melted. Rocks, Trees, Little Animals, all _vaporised _as the S-Ranked Technique passed over them.

The power was such that a, actual _roar_ came from the flames. Naruto and Jiraiya's hair flew behind them due to the sheer strength of the Jutsu.

"**Goka Mekkyaku**." Naruto muttered in awe over the Jutsu he had just performed. He could honestly describe the moment as one of the Holy Sh*t Moments of his life. Right up there with Gaara's Shukaku transformation. He turned to see his Sensei's reaction and promptly sweat dropped. Jiraiya's jaw looked as if it would touch the ground any time.

"Yeah, that was S-Ranked all right!" Naruto said with a grin as he looked over the path of destruction left by his jutsu, most of the ground looked Charred, and all the trees which were previously present were no longer visible in any shape or form.

"Holy Fuck! S-ranked my ass, that Jutsu could take on a dozen fucking Suijinheki and motherfuckin win, that's how powerful that is!" Jiraiya yelled in glee and slight jealousy since he couldn't perform the Jutsu.

"Yeah, now let those Akatsuki Bastards come at me, I melt 'em all!" Naruto yelled in triumph.

Jiraiya immediately brought Naruto back to the ground. "Shut it Gaki. The Akatsuki is made up of S-Ranked Ninjas; do you know what that means? That means that they can kill a complete squad of Jonin, they are equal to Kages and could have been in their villages had they not gone rogue." That shut Naruto up.

'_Holy Shit, I knew S-Rank was strong, but to kill Jonins, as in Kakashi-sensei? Kage Level'_ Seeing Naruto's panicking face, Jiraiya realised his mistake. Although it was important for Naruto to know the difference between him and Akatsuki, he shouldn't have put him down like this. Confidence was the most important thing when facing a whole group of people who could commit genocide for shits and giggles.

"But you have done an S-Ranked Jutsu nonetheless, and that at 15 years of Age! I must say that I am very proud of you Naruto." Jiraiya said, which immediately perked Naruto up.

"Thanks Jiraiya-Sensei, but now I would like to work on my Futon training more." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that "And why is that Gaki?"

Naruto closed his eyes "I don't know Ero-Sennin, but it's just that I feel more comfortable at using Futon, that's all. I mean, don't get me wrong Katon is cool and all, but using it takes more effort, while Futon comes naturally to me."

'_Probably because Katon isn't your, but Kyuubi's affinity.' _"That's fine with me brat, we are going to go to Sunagakure anyways, so your Futon manipulation training can continue."

Naruto punched a fist in the air "Alright, I get to see Gaara again!" Gaara was one of his best friends, and he was very anxious to see just how things were coming along for him in Suna. Meeting Temari and Kankuro was also a nice bonus, even though he didn't know them all that well.

**XXX**

_Road leading to Sunagakure_

Two figures made their way on the lone road which ran through the desert surrounding Sunagakure. Even though Kaze no Kuni had its fair share of Forests and Mountains, the desert was the thing for which it was most famous for. As well as its major Hidden Village, Sunagakure no Sato.

The first man was of a good height of 6 ft, with a long mane of white hair flowing back. The man wore _odd_ Kimono style clothing, with large scroll on his back. The man also wore a custom horned forehead protector, with the Kanji for 'Oil' written on it. The man's face had two red lines drawn under his eyes.

The second figure was noticeably shorter. His spiky blonde hair much shorter than his companion. The young male wore an orange armour, with block clothing underneath. The armour was of a high collared design. The boy's forehead protector in a similar style to his fellow traveller, with the symbol for Konoha proudly emblazoned on it. The boy's face had three whisker marks on either side of his cheeks, giving him a fox or cat like appearance. If one looked closely, the boy's eyes were of the bluest colour ever seen. The eyes and the hair reminding many of the Legendary Kiroi Senko.

These two were none other than Konoha's Gama Sennin, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin tell me, why do midgets laugh while running through the yard?" The shorter figure said while snickering .

Jiraiya twitched. Since there were no trees to jump on to in the desert, him and Naruto had gotten pretty bored. So Naruto had taken it to himself to lighten up the mood. Unfortunately, Pathetic Jokes do not do so.

"I don't know, why?" He asked anyway. And in reality, he was intrigued too, just why did all those midgets laugh while running?

"The grass tickles their nuts!" Naruto answered while laughing wildly, almost falling head first into a road side cactus, only this time Jiraiya joined him. They walked for another hour, before a mountain came to view.

"Looks like we've arrived Ero-Sennin." Naruto commented as the main entrance of Sunagakure, a cave, came into view. Sunagakure was built behind a natural protector, a desert mountain, which automatically halted the progress of many an enemy Shinobi. The cave needed to be passed for entry into Suna, and thus an invading forces were more or less crippled by surprise attacks and traps laid in the cave.

"Now, I know that you don't like to treat people with respect" "Hey!" "But please Naruto, for the sake of Konoha's and my honour, don't give the Kazekage some ridiculous nickname and please _please _call me Jiraiya-Sensei in front of them." Jiraiya almost begged to his pupil. The Kazekage was known to be the most no nonsense Kage after Oonoki, so it could have been very _very _ badif Naruto somehow insults him. Also for Jiraiya, his personal honour was at stake dammit!

Naruto sighed at that. He really didn't like to respect authority, it was so much fun to see their enraged faces when he gave them a personal nickname! But if it really mattered that much, then he would do it. "Alright." He relented, getting a relieved breath from Jiraiya.

But when they entered into viewing distance of the Suna gates, they were surprised to see a large number of Jonins and Chunins present. Both Jiraiya and Naruto tensed at the view. While it was true that Suna was Konoha's ally, in the ninja world you never know who might back stab you. And a surprise attack to take out both Jiraiya of the Sannin and Konoha's Jinchuuriki could effectively cripple Konoha's military might.

As they neared the gate, Naruto was quite relieved to see the Sand Siblings standing smiling at the gates. Naruto trusted Gaara enough to know that it was no ambush. He also noted the Sand Jonin, Baki, standing with them. But the most peculiar person was a guy with red hair similar to Gaara's, but of a deeper shade. The red head was wearing a black colored track suit, with a chain mesh under it. The way he stood also told Naruto that this was a guy not to pick up a fight with, the stance just oozed confidence.

'_The custom clothing seals it, this guy is the Yondaime Kazekage.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the man who turned Gaara into a Jinchuuriki for military might.

As he and Jiraiya neared the large group, something sparkly started swirling around the Yondaime Kazekage, and much to Naruto's astonishment, the Kazekage started floating on a platform made of sand, only it was not sand but something more shiny.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin." The Yondaime Kazekage nodded in respect towards the Legendary Ninja."Kazekage-Dono." Jiraiya nodded back.

"And who might this be Jiraiya-Dono?" The Yondaime Kazekage looked towards Naruto with a critical gaze. "Ah, this would be my pupil, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I see." The Yondaime Kazekage looked towards Naruto.

Suddenly, all sets of eyes were towards Naruto, who looked at everyone with puzzled eyes. "Nice to meet you Kazekage-Sama." Naruto said without bowing. He might have agreed to not give the Kazekage any silly nicknames, but he sure as hell wasn't bowing to him.

Uzumaki Naruto bowed before no one.

The Sand Jonin and Chunin looked shocked at the way Naruto was speaking to the Yondaime Kazekage. For as long as they had known, no one had the utter balls to speak before the Kazekage without bowing. Well except the other Kages and the Elders.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" The Kazekage drawled out, making all of the Jonin and Chunin widen their eyes in disbelief and fear.

"That's _the _Uzumaki Naruto, the one who defeated _Gaara!?" _One of the Jonin whispered in disbelief to the Chunin standing beside him.

"Holy shit due, just how strong is he, I heard he defeated Shukaku!" One of them said in a shocked voice.

A middle aged guy, who looked like a war veteran, nodded "Indeed, Naruto-Sama was the man who defeated Gaara when he turned into his full Shukaku form. I saw the wretched beast with my own damn eyes." The others looked on in disbelief at the grinning boy.

"And all of you better treat him with the respect he deserves; rumour is he is the one responsible for Gaara's change in behaviour." The Jonin commented.

"How the heck did he do that man? Just a year back Gaara was a homicidal person, now he is apologising to anyone who cares, he didn't even kill the fool who dared to attack him!" the Chunin commented.

"Indeed, it seems that we have much to thank Naruto-Sama for."

"And isn't that Jiraiya of the Sannin? He is the one who helped the Yondaime Kazekage when Orochimaru tried to kill him."

"Wow."

The Kazekage kept on analysing Naruto for a few seconds, ignoring the various mutterings of his Shinobi, before smiling slightly and turning away. "We of Sunagakure welcome you to our village, we hope that your stay will be peaceful and productive. If not, then the Shinobi of Suna will act accordingly." And there it was, the underlying warning. Even though both Jiraiya and Naruto were strong, even they couldn't hope to face a whole village and escape alive. And then there was the Kazekage, whose Gold Dust was known to turn many a battlefields red in a matter of minutes.

Even though the tension was thick in the air, Naruto didn't give any heed towards it and moved towards the sand siblings. He grinned at Gaara and extended his hand towards him. "It's nice to meet you after so much time Gaara, Kankuro, Temari."

Gaara smiled slightly at his only friend and saviour and accepted the hand, shaking it. The surrounding Ninjas heaved a collective sigh of relief. Even though Gaara's homicidal rages had been more or less stopped, it was simply not viable for anyone to let their guard down around Gaara so fast.

"As it is for me, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara spoke in his usual raspy voice. Naruto grinned at him and then turned towards the all black wearing Puppeteer.

"And nice to meet you too Make up boy!" Kankuro grumbled something about '_war paint'_ but shook hands with Naruto nonetheless.

"Looks like you're not such a midget anymore, eh?" Kankuro commented in a joking tone, getting a chuckle out of Naruto. Indeed, along with his skills, Naruto too had grown a lot during his training trip. Whereas before his height was among the shortest of his class, now his height was equal to Sasuke before defecting, which was a great increase in such a short time.

"And I see that you are still carrying around that huge fan with you Temari!" Naruto said as he looked at the girl, only to see her with a gaping fish expression on his face.

Temari was in disbelief at seeing the boy she had seen just a few months ago so different. While Naruto did look cute even before with his whisker marks, sunny blonde hair and blue eyes, now he was completely changed. Long gone was his horrible looking jumpsuit, his orange armour looked as if it was made just for him, and not to mention the longer hair and changed Hitai-ate. In Temari's eyes, Naruto's hotness meter just went up by a huge amount. Add to that the natural confidence and you've got a winning combination.

"U-Um what?" Temari just heard the hot- _Naruto_ talking with her. So busy was she in taking in Naruto's new look, that she did not hear Naruto's conversation with her brothers.

"Y-yeah" She answered with a light blush, which did not go unnoticed by Kankuro, and smiled a t Naruto, who was oblivious to the new development.

Unseen to all, the Yondaime Kazekage smiled at the interaction between Naruto and his children. Not one day went when he did not beg for Karura's forgiveness, which he was sure to never get, for not taking care of their children. The backfiring of Shukaku's sealing into Gaara had been so immense that he could never have had imagined it. The death of his wife, a faulty seal and him turning into a single father with duties towards his dying Village. There simply hadn't been any choice for him! Sandaime Kazekage's disappearance and later on the going rogue of their S-ranked Shinobi, Akasuna no Sasori crippled Suna even further. He still didn't know why the hell Sasori defected after the Third Shinobi World War, when there finally was a semblance of peace.

The only two choices for Godaime Kazekage could have been Akasuna no Sasori or Shakuton no Pakura. But the betrayal of Kiri and killing of Pakura closed off that choice for him too. With the council and the general populace calling for war against Kiri and Iwa for the disappearance of his father and Pakura, he had no choice but to go to war. Unfortunately, it didn't go in their favour.

Sunagakure had just two bloodlines, his family's Jinton and Pakura's clans Shakuton. Jinton users were many in the village, but their abilities were not manifested to the point of controlling huge quantities of flowing metal dust. Pakura's clan members were not more than 165 in number. So after 48 of Shakuton users died in the war, Suna was crippled militarily even further.

The previous Shukaku Jinchuuriki, who actually remained sane and in control of the beast, dying at the hands of Kutsuchi, Oonoki's Jiton using son (1), didn't help matters. With the threat of a rapidly reforming Shukaku and an economically crippled village with only two S-Ranked Shinobi, himself and Sasori, Suna still somehow survived.

Barely.

But then, _that_ man ruined everything. The Kaze no Kuni Daimyo, Mitagure Hiroshi, cut off missions and payments to Suna and diverted them to Konoha. Suna's recovering economy was further hit by this home attack and he had to resort to using his Gold dust as trading material. _That _angered him to no extent. The Gold Dust was his weapon, not something to be used in trade!

Even through all this, his life had given him happiness in the form of his beloved wife, Karura, and later on Temari and Kankuro. But even then, with neither of the two inheriting his Magnet Release and not resembling him in the slightest, whispers of many wretched kind flew around Suna. The pressure was on him and Karura to get a child who could inherit the Magnet Release. When Gaara was conceived, Elder Chiyo had confirmed that Gaara had the most possibility to inherit the Magnet Release. He had never been happier.

But then disaster struck, Shukaku had finally reformed and was heading towards Suna for its revenge. After a lengthy battle, where he lost too many of his comrades to count, his Gold Dust finally subdued Shukaku enough to be sealed into a teapot. The council put much pressure on him to create a Jinchuuriki as fast as possible, to get back the favour from the Kaze no Kuni Daimyo. But in all this one thing was clear, it had to be his own son.

Couldn't have a Jinchuuriki going rogue on you eh?

Gaara's possible inheritance of the Jinton made him the most eligible child for being the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, seeing as he would be able to subdue its spirit as well as get better control over whatever metal his Jinton chose. But the sealing was hastened and thus faulty, Gaara was born premature, his wife could not handle the strain and died in his hands, naming the red head baby as she took her last breath. But alas, Gaara turned out to be a failure, with him giving into Shukaku at the barest nudge and push.

The previous Jinchuuriki's sane behaviour and friendly nature among the academy as well as his status as Nidaime Kazekage's Grandson, had made him a liked, if not loved, figure among Suna citizens, many of whom respected the boy for handling such a big responsibility. But Gaara's homicidal nature changed everything for them. No longer was the Jinchuuriki differentiated from the beast.

Again, the pressure turned to him. With Gaara unwillingly murdering citizens and Ninjas, the council was hot on his heels to either kill or tame Gaara. And as much as his patriotic heart wanted to kill Gaara, his father's heart just couldn't do it.

Now, seeing Gaara interact with love in his eyes, towards his siblings, and regret towards the people who feared him, and finally with utmost respect and admiration towards this Uzumaki Naruto, his heart swelled with happiness. Although Temari's interaction with the boy did piss him off a little bit.

Seeing Gaara actually _chuckle_ at some joke the blonde boy made, he almost shed a tear or two, but his image as the badass Kazekage could not be hurt by such things, hence he refrained from it.

"Kazekage-Dono, may we move inside? I'm afraid for us Konoha Shinobi, the desert isn't such a friendly place." Jiraiya lightly joked as he looked at the Auburn haired Kazekage.

"Certainly Jiraiya-Dono, we have also reserved residency for a maximum period of six months in our village's finest hotel, so you need not worry about that." The Kazekage said, surprising Jiraiya, since the Yondaime was known to be a very stingy person.

"I see, that's very generous of you Kazekage-Dono. And also...

_...The king has to be slayed." _Jiraiya said in a mere whisper as the Kazekage's eyes widened. "So Konoha accepted our S-Ranked request?" The Kazekage asked in a fully serious voice.

Jiraiya ran a hand through his shaggy mane. "Yeah, Tsunade-Hime decided that for batter relations between our two villages, this is something that has top priority."

"Of course Jiraiya-Dono, Give Hokage-Dono my thanks. As long as _that_ man remained operational. I'm afraid our two villages could never have been at true peace." The Kazekage said in a solemn voice.

**XXX**

_Evening Time_

"So, what do you think of Sunagakure, Naruto?" Gaara asked as the Sabaku siblings finished giving Naruto a tour of their Village.

"Well, the village is very different from Konoha, or even any village in Hi no Kuni, that's for sure." Naruto said as they entered into a Cafe.

"How so?" Temari asked as she looked at Naruto. She had suppressed her blushing around the blonde boy after a few minutes of easy going conversation with him. She had found that Naruto was a person very easy to talk to, unlike anyone she talked to in Suna. But that was mostly because she is the daughter of the Kazekage and her brother is Gaara.

"The houses here are made in a very different manner; also I noticed that they didn't much colour to them. The streets looked quite deserted." Naruto said thoughtfully as Gaara sweatdropped. The reason the streets were deserted was because of his presence. He couldn't really blame them.

"The reason for the houses being mostly white and light colored is due to the sun, Naruto. The light colour allows the structure to remain cool on the inside, whereas dark colours can absorb the sunlight and make it even hotter." Kankuro explained as the waiter gave them their order of soft drinks with a shaking hand.

"H-Here's your drink sir." The waiter gave a glass to Naruto, who frowned in confusion.

Finally when the waiter went near Gaara, he started shaking so bad that the cups started clattering.

"H-H-H-H-He-gurg." The waiter couldn't even finish his sentence before he fainted in fear. Gaara sighed as he used his sand to pick up the waiter and place him on a surrounding table. The people brave enough to be nearby gawked at the scene. For as long as they had known, the only person to have touched Gaara's sand and have lived was his father, and adding this with his change in attitude over the one year after the war with Konoha, people were slowly but surely accepting him.

"Naruto." Gaara said to his first friend. "Me and my siblings have to ask you something, can you come with us to our house?"

Naruto shrugged. He didn't have anything to do here anyways. "Sure, why not."

After a Suna Shunshin, courtesy of Gaara, their presence was no more in the Cafe.

**XXX**

_Kazekage Building_

"You do know that if the mission fails, both of our villages would be in deep shit, don't you Kazehiro?" Jiraiya asked as he sat in front of the Kazekage, who was by now in his Kazekage robes.

The office of the Kazekage had a shiny feel to it. The reason being the Kazekage's Gold dust. The whole office had a covering of it, so that the Kazekage can attack anyone necessary with extreme prejudice. Chances of anyone attacking the Kazekage in his own office and escaping were close to zero.

Kazehiro looked out from the big window present in the room. The village of Sunagakure was visible in all its evening glory. "Truth be told, I know that Jiraiya." No there was no '–sama' from a Kage to anyone. "But this was something that I should have done a long time ago. And now that I have the means to actually achieve it, I cannot let it go." Kazehiro clenched his fists.

"But to kill that man would be Treachery of the highest order Kazehiro, how will you explain it to the people of this country? How do you even know the general populace will accept the decision?" Jiraiya pressed on.

Kazehiro got up from his Kage seat and walked towards the window. "I put my village above anything Jiraiya. I have fought for it, bled for it and I sure as hell will die for it. I have sacrificed my family, my heart, my wife, my son for this village." The Kazekage's eyes gained dark rings around it, the Gold dust in the vicinity shivering. When the Kazekage looked back at Jiraiya, the Sannin nearly drew back at the sheer patriotism seeping from the man's words, no matter how ironic they felt.

"And if the Village prospers with the death of the Kaze no Kuni daimyo, then so be it."

'_And I hate the fat piece of shit anyway.'_

**XXX**

_Kazekage Mansion, roof_

Naruto leaned against the wall as Kankuro and Temari stood nervously around him. Gaara looked just as unflinching as before.

"So what is it that you wanted to know Gaara?" Naruto drawled out. Seriously, what's up with all this secrecy anyway?

Gaara looked at his siblings, who both nodded in support, and then turned his teal eyes towards Naruto's deep blue.

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you a Jinchuuriki?"

**XXX**

**OMAKE**

"So Naruto, it has come to this, eh?" Uchiha Sasuke muttered out as his eyes morphed into a six pointed starburst. A purple hue rose around him, multiple ribs protectively coiling around.

The Mangekyou Sharingan and the Sussano.

"What did you expect bastard?" Naruto said as his chakra spiked to inhuman levels. A golden aura formed around him. His whole body got covered into the Golden aura, with a Haori getting formed from the Chakra itself. Multiple dark rings and magatamas bled into his body.

Kyuubi Chakra Mode.

The Fourth Great Shinobi War was over. The collective force of the Shinobi Alliance had finally pulled through. Naruto and Sasuke were officially recognised as the top two ninjas in the world, with no equal but themselves. As promised, Naruto and Sasuke meet in the Valley of the End for their final battle, one which decided once and for all, just who is the best.

"Our final battle Sasuke, today we will end our life long rivalry and today you will acknowledge me as your equal." Naruto said in a serious tone as multiple Chakra Arms formed around him.

"I already acknowledge you Naruto, but before that, we have to do one final thing..." Sasuke said as a Sussano arm formed around him

"...and that is..." Naruto continued, knowing full well just what it was.

Suddenly, Naruto's Chakra Arm and Sasuke's Sussano clapped each other.

"**EPIC HIGH FIVE!" **

The Kyuubi twitched.

**XXX**

**A/N: **So long time huh friends? Sorry, but I kinda had a writer's block and thus decided to write a Pokémon Fanfiction to clear it. I have already posted three Chapters of the other story, so be sure to check it out!

Also, I want you people's opinion on just who I should put in the Harem. I have decided on a couple of girl's, but that's it. So I want you people to suggest who is it that _you _want.

Yeah, in my story there are two people who have the Dust Release.

Tango Charlie out.


End file.
